Love, Sex & Bechloe
by BechloeLust
Summary: Beca & Chloe have an overwhelming sexual chemistry. This story follows their secret lustful relationship which they try their hardest to hide. Be warned, contains very steamy sex scenes throughout! For MATURE audiences only! Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Sex & Bechloe**

 **Chapter 1** \- See you at auditions!

Beca and Chloe had just met for the first time at the activities fair; Chloe was still reeling from the excitement after meeting Beca for the first time and was very intrigued by this cool tom-boyish brunette.

Later that day whilst Chloe was taking a shower in the communal showers, she heard a sweet singing passing by and into the cubicle next to her.

She recognised the voice from earlier that day, 'It's Beca!' she thought. Beca was sweetly singing and humming to Titanium as she set her towel up on the rail.

Before Beca could even get a chance to stand under the running water, Chloe barged in, completely naked, swiping the shower curtain to the side. "You _can_ sing!" Chloe exclaimed. Beca stunned and shocked by this surprise, quickly covered her private parts with her hands, Beca's eyes were darting around the cubicle looking for anything to stare at apart from Chloe's naked body.

Chloe then demanded she carried on singing. Beca hesitated, and screamed for Chloe to get out. Chloe's piercing blue eyes sparkled and a grin grew across the redheads face.

"I'm not leaving until you sing for me, so..." Beca awkardly began to sing, and the red head began harmonising over the top. Both of them just inches apart from each other could feel the chemistry and were now staring deep into each others eyes as they sung so perfectly to each other.

By the end of the song, they were both gazing into each others eyes and smiling. A long pause played out, which led Beca to break the tension by asking to shower. Chloe, still smiling, stepped back out of the shower and yelled 'See you at auditions!'. Beca was then left to shower alone.

xXxXxXxXx

Later that evening both girls were in their separate dorms lying in bed. Chloe was lying in her bed listening to music with her headphones in, wondering if Beca would show up to auditions tomorrow. Beca lay in her bed still thinking of what had happened in the shower today with Chloe.

She was overwhelmed by Chloe's confidence, and still couldn't believe that she'd seen her naked. Beca tossed and turned in her bed, covering her whole head with her duvet, in an attempt to stop thinking about Chloe. Beca closed her eyes shut, but they would then immediately strike open with thoughts of Chloe racing through her mind.

Beca abruptly leant forward in her bed and scanned the room making sure her room-mate wasn't home. She then hesitantly lowered herself back into her bed and began to slowly slide her hands down her trousers, letting out a soft moan.

Her fingers pressed up against her warm panties, which were already soaked from thinking about Chloe. She slowly started rubbing her fingers harder and faster against her panties till her eyes rolled back and she let out another soft moan.

The brunette then slid her fingers under her panties and started to circle her clit. Beca's body was now squirming with anticipation, she slid two fingers into her core. She thrust them in harder, as her body was begging for more, slowly sliding in and out of her wet folds.

The tension was building so much, Beca couldn't control her body any more, she thrusted her pelvis back and forth in sync with her fingers inside of her.

All that she could think of was Chloe and her beatiful face beaming, those sparkling blue eyes and amazing body. Beca was so close now, her panties drenched, she pushed her fingers inside even harder and used her other hand to circle her clit.

Faster and faster she motioned as her whole body bucked back and forth, her breathing so deep, she finally yelled out 'omg, omg, yes!' as she came. This was followed by exhausted panting as she couldn't quite believe how amazing her orgasm was.

Just as she slid her fingers out of her self, and lay back trying to catch her breath, there was a knock at the door.

Beca sprung forward in her bed, upright, wondering who was at her door. 'Just a minute' she yelled, as she quickly tried to snap out of her post-orgasm high.

She opened the door and to her surprise it was Chloe standing in the door frame.

'Omg hi!' said Beca, who began to blush profusely. 'Hey!' Chloe said with a big smile on her face.

'Sorry have I interrupted something?' Chloe asked, noticing Beca's flushed appearance and anxiousness.

'No no, I was just...' before Beca could finish her sentence, Chloe, asked, whilst poking her head round the door 'were you just... relieving yourself?' Chloe smirked. 'What? No!' shrieked Beca. 'Ha ha, it's OK, I don't mind, we all do it!' Chloe replied.

Chloe made her way into Beca's room, Beca closed the door behind. She quickly tried to change the subject 'Did you come round for something?' ... 'Yes, I wanted to make sure that you audition tomorrow' Chloe sighed.

'I don't know' said Beca. 'You don't know?' asked Chloe, 'Your voice is amazing!' yelled the redhead.

'Your body is too' winked Chloe with a smirk. 'Thanks, so is yours' Beca replied, 'Wait, your voice I mean' Beca quickly corrected herself, stumbling on her words, her face blushing further. Chloe's eyes began to sparkle, as she could see Beca getting flustered.

Chloe stepped closer towards Beca, grabbing both her hands 'I think we are gonna be really fast friends' Chloe said.

Beca's tension rising, 'Really? ...Well you saw me naked, so...' quipped Beca nervously, but with a smirk.

Chloe laughed, 'Yeah, you are really hot by the way' smiled Chloe. 'Like really, really hot' she continued.

A lump grew in Beca's throat, as she swallowed it away coughing nervously 'ahem, wow, thanks'.

Chloe could feel the sexual tension building between them.

...'And do you know what... I couldn't stop thinking about you today' Chloe whispered in Beca's ear. Leaning forward, Chloe moved her head in and softly pressed her lips against Beca's. Beca inhaled deeply and she and the redhead began to passionately kiss.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hips and thrusted them towards hers. The redhead's hands slid up and down the brunette's back as the two of them began to walk backwards towards the the wall.

Chloe pushing Beca hard against the wall and pinning her to it, Beca let out a gasp.

They both smiled and continued kissing, Chloe's tongue swirling round Beca's, both girls were breathing so heavily as the sexual frustration began to rise. Beca's body squirming up against the wall, whilst Chloe quickly unbuttoned Beca's blouse.

Chloe then pulled her own top off over her shoulders and over her long tousled wavy red hair to reveal her sexy black lacy bra. Chloe then knelt down, and began to slide her tongue over Beca's stomach, Beca letting out a moan.

Beca stared down at the redhead's busty cleavage showing through her black bra, which made Beca tingle inside. The redhead then began to unzip Beca's jeans, and pull them down to her ankles, Beca stepped her feet out of them as Chloe made her way back up, looking into Beca's eyes, they continued kissing.

Chloe's hand then slid down Beca's torso and against her inner thigh, Beca let out another soft moan, as the anticipation built.

Chloe then slowly put her hand against the brunettes panties and began to softly press in with her fingers. Beca jolted with the contact on her sensitive area. Chloe let out a soft giggle, and began to start rubbing Beca's clit through her panties, 'Wow, you're so wet' Chloe smiled. 'I know' huffed Beca. 'Like, really really wet!' said Chloe, 'Yes I'm very turned on right now!' grunted Beca, willing Chloe to continue.

Chloe knew Beca was obviously very aroused by her, which gave her the confidence to tease Beca even more.

Chloe pulled down Beca's panties which fell to her ankles, she then began to slide down onto her knees and stuck her head between Beca's thighs. Beca's thighs were now trembling with tension. Chloe slowly lent into Beca's core, looking up at Beca with her big blue sparkling eyes, she slowly stuck her tongue into Beca's clit, and used her hands to hold her legs open.

Beca was in ecstasy, her eyes rolling back and her head pushing against the wall, her heart racing and chest breathing in and out deeply. Chloe kept her eyes locked on Beca's face the whole time, as she sped up her tongue motion inside of Beca. Thrusting her tongue in and out, faster and faster, her head bobbing back and forth.

Beca's hands quickly grabbed Chloe's head holding it in place and begging for Chloe not to stop.

Chloe began to smirk as Beca moaned 'omg, fuck, Chloe, shit!' Chloe then slid two fingers into Beca's core, making her moan even louder, whilst still licking her clit erratically.

Chloe curled her fingers into Beca's core, going in and out deep and fast. The brunette was now bucking her pelvis back and forth against Chloe's rhythm and fingers, as her panting got faster and faster, she then yelled 'fuck me Chloe, fuck me!' Chloe could feel Beca's core closing around her fingers and she knew she was really close now.

'I'm cumming Chloe, omg I'm cumming so hard' Beca moaned. Chloe still thrusting her fingers in and out, now even faster and licking her clit erratically, Chloe thrusting so hard that Beca's back was pounding against the wall, each pound against the wall Beca let out 'Uuhhhh' *bang* 'fuck' *bang* 'shit' *bang* Beca then let out a laugh, 'omg fuck, yes, yes, yes', 'Chloe yes!' Beca's whole body relaxed as she came.

Chloe got up from her knees, and began kissing Beca, then slowly pulling back. Beca gazed into Chloe's eyes, 'Wow, *panting* that was... *panting* amazing!'. Both girls smiled. 'Now it's your turn' Beca whispered, Chloe's eyes grew bigger and sparklier as she seductively bit her bottom lip at one side.

xXxXxXxXx

Suddenly, they both heard keys rattling outside the door... 'Shit, that's my room mate' Beca shrieked, quickly pulling up her panties and jeans, whilst Chloe hurriedly put her top back on.

Just as Beca's room mate began to open the door, Beca buttoned up her blouse and Chloe quickly went to sit at Beca's desk, grabbing the nearest book to flick through as nonchalant as possible. 'Hey' said Kimmy Jin, looking around the room 'Hey' returned Beca.

Chloe put down the book and began walking towards the door, 'I was just leaving, see you at auditions tomorrow Beca' yelled Chloe as she exited the door. 'See you tomorrow' replied Beca just before the door closed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your feedback on the first chapter guys, means alot! :) I have already started work on the next few chapters, so you should see them springing up over the next day or two. Please continue to give your feedback and suggestions - it helps to inspire me! Thanks :)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Round Two.**

The following morning it's audition day. Chloe & Aubrey sit through over 2 hours of auditions, making notes on each performers audition forms. Chloe's eyes keep glaring at the clock, wondering when Beca will show up on stage.

The announcer shouts 'OK, final auditionee, you're up, best of luck'. Chloe's head sprung up from the audition forms, eyes beaming as she hears the announcement, scanning the stage to find Beca. Her face quickly turns into a frown, her eye brows set heavy as she realises it's not Beca on stage, but some Asian girl walking on. The disappointment spread all across her face, and her heart sunk. 'Why wouldn't she show up?' Chloe thought.

After the Asian girl had finished her performance, the announcer then proceeded to the stage. 'That's your lot ladies and gents...' before the announcer could finish his sentence, footsteps quickly pattered across the stage.

'Sorry I'm late' Beca exclaimed, as she paced quickly towards the front of the stage.

'Plus one more, apparently' joked the announcer. 'When you're ready' he said softly into his microphone, whilst backing away off stage.

Beca sheepishly sat on the floor of the stage, legs crossed, directly in front of Chloe & Aubrey, leaning forward and grabbing a cup from their table as she made herself comfortable on the floor. Beca's eyes quickly peered over to Chloe and back down again to the floor. Chloe at this point was transfixed on Beca, she was in a trance, unaware that her whole face was lit up by a huge grin and her eyes sparkling wide. Chloe couldn't contain her excitement and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as she watched Beca sing just inches in front of her. As Beca performed, it seemed like there was no one else in the room. Just Beca & Chloe. Beca would look up every now an then throughout the performance staring directly at Chloe, which made Chloe's heart melt and her stomach tingle inside.

By the time Beca finished her song, Chloe, unaware, was now biting her bottom lip and in complete ore of Beca. Beca got up from the floor and with a simple 'thanks' slowly made her way off stage.  
It took a firm nudge from Aubrey to focus Chloe's attention. 'Chlo!' Aubrey shrieked. 'Are you listening to me?'

Chloe inhaled deeply and slowly turned to Aubrey. 'Hmm?' Chloe sighed. 'I said, what did you think... i'm not too sure about her!' Aubrey huffed. 'Oh yeah, right, sorry, erm, yeah I think she's pretty good' Chloe declared, trying to act as cool as possible, with a slight frown growing across her face as she gently coughed to release the lump in her throat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Chloe lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking of Beca's performance. She grabs her phone from her bedside table, and contemplates whether or not to text Beca. She just couldn't get her out of her head. Chloe plucks up the courage and starts typing to Beca.

 _Hey, you were great today. I can't stop thinking about you..._ Before quickly holding down the delete button, deleting all the text. Chloe sighed. She didn't want to come on too strong.

She started again. _Hey how are you?_ Again, she holds the delete button, 'nope, not strong enough' she thinks to herself. Chloe was frustrated with herself, she so desperately wanted to say something, _anything,_ to Beca, but was so uncertain as to what to say. As Chloe laid back, staring at the blank screen of her phone, a message suddenly pops up.

 _Hey, how'd I do today? Beca x_

Chloe squealed with excitement. 'Omg, omg' she thought to herself. Her heart now racing. Now she _had_ to reply!

 _Hey, you were amazing! I can't stop thinking about you...and last night! C x_

Before she could even think, she hit send. Her heart now racing and anxiously awaiting a reply.

 _Yeah? Cool! Does that mean i'm a Bella now? Last night was really fun, can I come over? Beca x_

Chloe, gleaming at the text, giggled to herself as she realised Beca had enjoyed last night. Chloe felt a surge of confidence come over her.

 _U ready for round 2? I know I am. I'm so horny right now ;) C x_

Beca's eyes grew wide as she read the text from Chloe, her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't quite believe what had happened the previous night and that Chloe wanted it to happen again. She was almost certain that Chloe was the overly confident type of girl, who got who and what she wanted, when she wanted it. She couldn't help but think that perhaps last night, she was just another one of Chloe's conquests.

She had been thinking all day about Chloe and barely built up the courage to send her a text to ask how she did at the audition. Beca read the text again, trembling in her bed, she replied

 _Yeah me too, i'm coming over! x  
_

Beca quickly sprung from her bed, and fluffed up her hair in the mirror, then grabbed her lipbalm, applying it hurriedly and pressed her lips together to even out the balm. She checked out her whole outfit in the mirror, swirling round to get a view of her ass, checking that she looked good in her skinny jeans. She quickly grabbed a jacket and bolted out the door in anticipation.

Chloe on the other hand, was now sat at her dressing table, applying her make-up, whilst staring seductively back at herself in the mirror, making sure every inch of her face was looking flawless and sexy.

She then began to apply her red lipstick, she sucked her lips together and let out a popping sound with her mouth. She then proceeded to hoist up her sexy red bra, ensuring her cleavage was perfectly arousing, which in turn, matched her lacy red panties. She covered herself with a thigh-length creamy silk robe which she loosely tied together with the attached belt. Before having a chance to completely perfect her hair, there was a knock at her door.

'Who is it?' called out Chloe.

'It's Beca' the brunette replied.

'Just a sec' replied Chloe.

The redhead took one final look in the mirror and fluffed her hair which was now looking as tousled and luscious as ever.

Beca, on the other side of the door was now fraught with nerves as she waited anxiously, her eyes bouncing around the edges of the door frame and then down to the floor.

Chloe, opens the door wide, greeting Beca with one arm held up leaning against the door frame.

'Hey' Chloe said with a husky, seductive voice.

Beca replied, 'Hey', with a smirk and glossy eyed. Her heart beating so fast as she looked Chloe up and down who was exuding sexiness as she leant against the door frame. Beca gulped.

Chloe, stood back from the doorway, letting Beca walk inside.  
'You got here quick!' Chloe smiled.

Beca took a seat at the edge of Chloe's bed, looking around the room at the various posters on the walls.  
'Nice' she said, smiling and nodding her head towards a poster of Shakira.

'Yeah she's a babe' exclaimed Chloe. Chloe could feel Beca's nerves as she sat there looking around the room.

Chloe began to twirl her hair through her fingers, standing and staring directly at Beca, waiting for her to pay attention to her.  
Beca's gaze finally turned to face Chloe. Beca was fidgeting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, as Chloe came into focus she started to mutter 'Wow, you look _so_...' before Beca could finish her sentence, Chloe put her finger against Beca's lips, 'shhh' Chloe whispered into Beca's ear. Beca got tingles all down her spine.

Chloe held her lips against Beca's earlobe, and whispered again 'You have no idea what I've been wanting to do to you all day'. Beca felt a lump in her throat and she tried to focus on her breathing, which was now getting more and more heavy.

Chloe's robe was now draping open to reveal her breasts seeping from her red bra. Beca's eyes couldn't avoid them as Chloe leant towards her, now nibbling at her ear lobe.

'You have _no_ idea what i've wanted to do to you' breathed Beca. Whilst looking up and down Chloe's hot body which was now writhing against her.

'Is that right?' Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, 'Well why don't you show me'. Chloe seductively winked.

Beca was now trembling with frustration.

She grabbed Chloe and spun her onto her back on the bed. Chloe let out a gasp as she pounded against the mattress. Beca proceeded to trawl on top of her until her legs were either side of Chloe's. Beca, hovering over Chloe, leant in and began kissing all along Chloe's neck. Chloe let out a gasp at the contact.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's back, and then proceeded to pull up the bottom of her top up over her shoulders and over her head. Beca revealed a sexy black bra. Chloe again grabbed onto Beca's back, almost digging her nails into her skin as she tried to hold on whilst Beca continued to kiss and lick all up and down her neck.

Chloe's heart was racing and she could feel herself getting wet. 'Beca, slow down, you're gonna make me cum before we even start!' she laughed.  
Beca looked up from Chloe's neck, 'Sorry, you have no idea how much i've been thinking about doing this today'. Beca said, catching her breath. 'It's OK' replied Chloe, smiling, 'Me too... you are making me so damn hot right now though' Chloe gasped.

Beca pressed her lips against Chloe's as they started kissing passionately. Beca grabbed either side of Chloe's face with her hands, and swirled her tongue into Chloe's mouth. Both were now erratically exploring each others tongues, they continued in a battle for another few minutes, both of them letting out the occasional gasp and moan. Chloe then dropped her head back into the pillow as she gasped for air.

'Mmmm, Beca, please, I need you inside me' Chloe pleaded, as she grabbed Beca's hand forcing it slowly down across her breasts, down her toned stomach and then to her core. Beca's hands were now pressing against Chloe's red panties. Chloe let out a moan. 'Fuck!' cried Chloe.  
Beca began to swirl her fingers in circle motions over her panties, rubbing against Chloe's clit.

Chloe's back arched at the contact as she exhaled deeply. Beca then slid her hand inside Chloe's panties, and circled her clit even further, making Chloe become even wetter.

Beca's head was now resting against Chloe's toned stomach, as she began to kiss and lick her abs, still circling her clit with her fingers. Chloe's arms were now above her head holding onto the headboard behind her, her eyes rolled back deeply, and she began to bite at bottom lip in anticipation.

Beca's mouth slowly made its way down from Chloe's abs to her core. She pulled down Chloe's panties to her ankles and gently leaned her mouth in towards Chloe's clit. Beca used her tongue to circle and suck her clit, which teased Chloe even further.

Chloe now with her eyes shut, and her mouth open, exhaling hot air. Beca continued writhing her tongue in and around Chloe's clit, and then she began to insert two fingers into Chloe's core. Chloe let out a huge moan, 'OoOoOh, fuck!' as she tried to catch her breath.

Beca began to smirk, as she could see how much pleasure the redhead was getting.

Beca quickly began sliding her fingers in and out of Chloe's core, as well as licking her clit. Faster and faster Beca slid them in and out, each time going a little harder and deeper.

Chloe's body was now squirming on the bed, her eyes still shut 'Fuck Beca, don't stop' Chloe yelled.

Beca quickly grabbed Chloe's legs and threw them on top of her shoulders, giving more access to Chloe's core. 'Uhhhh!' screamed Chloe, whose eyes were now wide open and staring down at Beca.

Beca moved her tongue in even further and was now erratically moving her head and tongue all over her clit which was now drenched, Beca's fingers continued to thrust inside of Chloe.

Chloe screamed 'omg, omg Beca, Beca, Yes! Fuck, i'm cumming so hard' she tried to catch her breath, 'Omg Beca, Yes, don't stop, Yes, i'm cumming, i'm cumming'. Which was quickly followed by a huge moan and grunt.

Both of them now breathing heavily, unable to speak. It took almost a mintue for them both to calm their panting. Chloe spoke first 'Fuck Beca, you have no idea... *panting* ... how fucking good that was' as she lay gasping for air.

Beca laughed, 'Yeah that was pretty hot!', chuckled Beca.

Chloe inhaled deeply and brought Beca's head towards hers, she then gave her a soft kiss on her lips. 'Mmm, you are going to be trouble, I can tell' Chloe quipped. 

* * *

Next chapter coming very soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Angry sex**

The following morning, Beca wakes up, yawning and stretching, her eyes slowly opening, as she quickly turns her head to realize where she is. She sees Chloe laying next to her, fast asleep, laying on one side, with her back facing Beca.

Beca and Chloe had both fallen asleep through pure exhaustion from their passionate romp.

Beca looks at her phone to realize the time, 'Shit!' she shreiked, as she realised she was going to be late to her job at the Univeristy radio station. 'I'm gonna be late' cried Beca. Chloe, still half asleep, riggles slightly, sighing 'Hmm?' with her eyes closed, snuggling her head further into the pillow.

Beca jumps out of bed, quickly putting her clothes back on, which were scattered across the floor. She grabs her phone, eyes bulging at the time, she quickly looks over to Chloe, who is still sleeping softly on the bed, not wanting to wake her, Beca quickly heads for the door and slams it shut. As the door slammed, Chloe's head twitched and her eyes struck open, realising that it was Beca who had just left. Chloe turned over in the bed, thinking about the night she had had with Beca and smiled. She was then filled with disapointment that she didn't wake up to see her lying next to her, she was sad Beca had left so abruptly and wondered where she had gone.

As Beca began her day helping at the radio station, her thoughts quickly turned to Chloe. 'Why can't I get her out of my head' she thought to herself. She then grabbed her phone from her back pocket, and began to text Chloe.

 _Hey, sorry I left so quickly, I was late for the radio station._

Chloe's phone buzzed on the bedside table. Chloe reluctantly leaned over with one arm to grab it. She read the message and smiled.

 _It's OK! I miss you this morning. C x_

She replied.

 _Will I see you tonight?  
_ Beca text.

 _Yes! I almost forgot, its the Aca-initiation party tonight at the auditorium. C x_  
said Chloe.

 _Great, see you tonight!  
_ Replied Beca.

 _Can't wait! C x  
_ Chloe sent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening the Aca-initiation party is underway. Music is booming from the sound system, and everyone Acapella is dancing and drinking. Chloe is laughing with Aubrey whilst sipping on their drinks.

Beca hesitantly walks down the steps of the open-aired auditorium, shyly looking around the crowds of people.  
All of a sudden Chloe runs up the steps to meet Beca, grabbing both her arms and stroking them.

'You made it!' Chloe cried.

'Yeah, wow this is pretty full on!' Beca smiled.

'Great isn't it?!' Chloe replied, with a huge grin on her face.

'You could say that..' said Beca sarcastically.

'Hey, don't move, i'm gonna go grab a drink, this ginger needs her giggle juice!' said Chloe whilst smirking and slapping her hand against her behind. Chloe winked and made her way to grab a drink.

Beca laughed, wide eyed.

As Chloe was pouring her drink she looked up at Beca to see Jesse had found Beca and was laughing and stroking Beca's arm.  
Jealousy immediately began to build up in Chloe, and her eyes started to well up from anger. She quickly shook her head away trying to ignore it, but she couldn't. A lump grew in Choe's throat. She was hurt.

The redhead put on a brave face and headed up the steps making sure she was in Beca's eye sight. Choe walked over to a brown haired guy and started to flirt outrageously in an attempt to make Beca jealous.

Choe then pulled the guys head towards hers and they started to kiss. All the while, Chloe's eyes were peering over to see if Beca was looking. And she was. Beca stood there, drink in hand, her mouth half open staring at Chloe.

Beca was now completely oblivious to whatever Jesse was saying to her, as her gaze was stuck on Chloe and her heart sank. A frown grew across Beca's face.

'One sec' Beca said to Jesse, whilst holding up her index finger. She made her way down the steps and over to Chloe.

'What the hell?!' shouted Beca to Chloe.

'Oh hey Beca! What's up?' Chloe retorted. 'This is...' Chloe stared at the guy stood beside her.  
'Tom' he replied. Finishing Chloe's sentence.  
'Yes, Tom, cute isn't he?!' Chloe smiled.  
Beca stared at Chloe in shock, her jaw dropped and eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Beca then swifly turns her back, her hair swooping behind her and storms off towards the toilets.

'Beca wait!' shouts Chloe.

Tom stands there, one eyebrow raised, shrugging his shoulders as he takes a sip from his cup, completely baffled as to why Beca had stormed off.

Beca's pace sped up as she began to run towards the toilet.  
Chloe quickly ran after her, 'Beca!' she shouts out.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Beca makes it to the toilet and slams and locks the door shut behind her, sitting on the lid of the toilet seat. She rests her head in her hands, as she breaths out heavily, trying to calm herself down.

Chloe then catches up, walking speedily into the toilets. 'Beca?' she shouts. 'I know you're in here'.  
'Please Beca, can we talk?' Chloe asks in a sweet voice.

She then sees the only toilet door that is shut, and proceeds to it.  
She taps lightly 'Beca, I know you're in there, please can we talk?' Chloe said softly, with her face pressed up against the door.

'Nothing to talk about' Beca blurted out, angrily.

'Please Beca, open the door'. Chloe wimpered. 'I'm sorry, it's not what it looks like. I saw you with Jesse and I...'

Beca interupted, 'Jesse is a _friend_!' emphasising the word 'friend'.

'I know, I know, i'm sorry, I freaked out, I'm drunk, I didn't know what I was doing' Chloe begged.

'Just leave me alone, go back and find Tom' Beca shouted, with hurt in her voice.

'Tom? Tom is no-one, Tom is just some guy I saw standing there, I only kissed him because I saw you with Jesse, Beca you have to believe me, he means nothing to me, it was just a stupid kiss!' Chloe pleaded, her voice strained.

Beca took a deep breath, and hesitantly unlocked the door. Chloe proceeded to enter pushing the door to.  
'Beca, i'm so sorry, I never want to hurt you' Chloe said sweetly, with her puppy dog eyes.

Beca took one looks into Chloe's eyes, and let out a smirk.  
' _Ok, Maybe_... I over reacted' Beca said reluctantly, still smirking.  
'It's just, well, you mean a lot to me, that's all' Beca said bashfully, trying to brush over her half apology.

'You mean _SO_ much to me' Chloe replied smiling widely, her eyes sparkling.

'God you are _hot_ when you're angry!' Chloe giggled. Chloe standing in front of Beca, who is still sat on the toilet seat, looking up into Chloe's eyes. Chloe steps closer, putting her hands on either side of Beca's cheeks. Chloe leans down and begins to kiss Beca softly. They gently release their lips, both of them now with their eyes closed.

Beca proceeds to stand up and they are now both looking directly into each others eyes with lust. Chloe biting her bottom lip.

Beca then pushes Chloe against the toilet door, which makes a loud bang. Chloe gasps.

Beca pins Chloe to the door by her wrists which are now above her head. Beca starts to kiss and lick Chloe's neck as Chloe lets out a moan, her whole body wriggling against the door in pleasure.  
'Mmm, i'm so turned on right now' Chloe gasps.

Beca, still holding Chloe's wrists up against the door, starts to kiss Chloe. They both swirl their tongues around each others, as Beca realeases one of Chloe's wrists. Beca uses her free hand to start rubbing against Chloe's jeans at her core.

Chloe's eyes roll back into her head, and lets out a moan.

Beca continues to rub violently againsts Chloe's core through her jeans, as she begins to kiss Chloe's neck.  
Chloe's neck tilted to one side, with her mouth half open.

Beca then releases her hand from Chloe's other wrist, Chloe's hands immediately wrap around Beca's back.  
Beca proceeds to unzip Chloe's jeans and pull them down off her legs and feet.  
She then moves Chloe from the door, up against the wall adjacent to the toilet.

Chloe puts one leg on the toilet seat, her knee bent, leaving her legs wide open.

Beca then kneels down, staring up at Chloe eyes, and begins to move her head in between Chloe's legs.

The brunette blows softly into Chloe's exposed core, which makes Chloe moan.

Beca presses her lips against Chloe's clit, and begins to tease it with her tongue.

'Shit!' Chloe screams, who jolts from the contact.

Before Chloe could even catch her breath, the brunette shoved three fingers into Chloe's core.

Chloe, caught off guard, moaned 'mmmmm, fuck!' 'Fuck, Beca' letting out a breathy laugh.

Beca, whose face was stern, looked up into Chloe's eyes, and continued to move her fingers deeply in and out of her.  
Chloe was now biting hard on her bottom lip.

Beca, continuing to stare into Chloe's eyes, leant her head back towards Chloe's core, and again began to circle her clit with her tongue.

Chloe's body was now hovering up and down onto Beca's fingers inside of her. Her breasts bouncing in her shirt.

Beca's finger motion got deeper and faster as she could feel the tension building in Chloe.

Chloe now grabbing her hair back with one hand as she continued to bounce up and down on top of Beca's fingers.  
Her bottom lip nearly bleeding from biting on it so hard.

Chloe continued to moan loudly as she tried to focus on her breathing, which was becoming more and more heavy.

'I'm so close' Chloe gasped. As she contiued riding on Beca's fingers. Back and forth, and up and down, Chloe's hips swaying and writhing in circles.

Beca thrust her fingers in again, even deeper, which led to Chloe crying out a huge moan 'Owhhhhhhh!' 'God, _fuck_!'

Beca then sped up the pace yet again, her fingers sliding in and out of Chloe's folds so quick, and her tongue swirling around her clit. Chloe screamed 'Yes, Yes, omg, Yes!' Chloe's whole body was jolting from cumming.

Beca slowly slid her soaked fingers out from Chloe's core and made her way up to Chloe's face, which was flushed and beaming. She gently slid her fingers into Chloe's mouth and Chloe, staring seductively into Beca's eyes, opened her mouth and sucked on them. Beca then slid them back out and wrapped both her arms around Chloe's waist.

The two began kissing. 'You are Aca-amazing' Chloe giggled into Beca's ear.  
'I'm guessing that's a good thing?' Beca replied sarcastically.  
'Very'. Chloe whispered back, still giggling.

The two continued kissing, and enjoyed the high they were both in. They stood, resting their heads on each other's shoulders for several minutes, both trying to get their breath back and calm their panting.

'Maybe we should head back to the party?' Beca asked,

'Yeah, I should probably go and find Aubrey, she's probably wondering where I am' Chloe replied.

xXxXxXxXxXx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Rehearsals**

The following morning, it's the Bella's first rehearsal.  
All the new Bella's are sat quietly in the rows of seats laid out in the rehearsal hall, Beca is sat in the back row, slouching in her seat.

Aubrey is at the front, her back turned to the Bella's, staring at the white board, pondering if there's anything else to add to the flow chart of victory.

The door then bangs open, as Chloe strides in hurriedly. 'Sorry i'm late' she exclaims.  
'Hey, where'd you go last night? I couldn't find you anywhere, I had to leave without you!' Aubrey questioned.

'Hey Aubs' Chloe said, slightly out of breath from rushing, 'Sorry I was really sick!' Chloe continued.  
Beca sunk further into her chair, sniggering, which came out louder than she expected.

It caught the attention of both Chloe and Aubrey who quickly turned to glare at Beca.  
Aubrey, raising one eyebrow. Beca quickly pulled a straight face and brushed her hair behind her ear, gently coughing, as if to excuse her outburst.

Chloe and Aubrey turned back to face each other. 'Yeah, I guess I had one too many' Chloe retorted, flustered and shuffling her papers against the piano.

Aubrey's face screwed up slightly from Chloe's sheepish response, but decided not to continue her inquisition and to get on with the first important rehearsal.

'OK shall we begin' Aubrey announced to the room whilst clapping her hands together.

Minutes passed with the Bella's staring blankly, eyes glazing over at the white board, with Aubrey going over every detail of how they were to win the regionals. Just as Aubrey seemed to be finished with her introduction, Chloe jumps in.

'So lets get started with Choreography!' She exclaimed whilst smiling broadly.

Chloe hits the play button on the CD player and gets all the Bella's to stand in front of the mirror.

She demonstrates to them all the intended choreography. Which is met with a small round of applause from the Bella's.

'OK now it's your turn' Chloe shrieked. She takes each Bella and one by one shows them the dance steps.

She puts them to work, making them practice in front of her, as she and Aubrey watch over them.

Chloe moves forward to correct Stacie's movements, she looks ahead at the mirror in front of them and grabs Stacie's arms and moves them above her head and downwards.

She then notices Jessica's stance is wrong, and demonstrates the step again, in slow motion.

Chloe then spots Beca's hip movement is wrong, Chloe walks up behind her, looking forward into the mirror, and puts her hands on Beca's hips.

Beca's eyes widened, as she felt the contact from Chloe. Chloe started to rock Beca's hips, swaying them in circles. Chloe smiled whilst looking into the mirror in front of them both. She whispered 'You need to loosen up' into Beca's ear.

Beca gulped.

Chloe then ran her hands down Beca's thighs, telling her 'Looser, bend your knees more'.  
Chloe then put her hands back to Beca's hips, and gently rocked them into circles again, this time Chloe pressed herself up against Beca whilst swaying her.  
'Mmm good!' Chloe exclaimed, with a smile.

Chloe quickly moved on to the next Bella, in an attempt to avoid any attention drawn to her and Beca.

Throughout the rehearsal day, Chloe and Beca kept making eyes at each other, both knowing that they couldn't make anything between them obvious. The fact they had to remain secretive, was in fact building even more chemistry between them, and with each glance at each other their lust grew even stronger.

'OK, I think that's all for today' announces Aubrey. 'Chlo, do you mind packing up today, I have to run to an appointment' Aubrey asked.

'Sure' replied Chloe, with a smile, whilst taking a sip from her water bottle.

The rest of the Bella's grabbed their coats, jackets and bags and head off out of the room.

Chloe begins stacking the chairs on top of one another. Whilst bending over stacking a chair, she feels someone stood beside her, Chloe turns her head to one side to see Beca standing beside her, grinning.

'Hey' Chloe said softly.

Beca walks towards Chloe, who is now turned to face her completely, leaning one hand on the chairs.

Beca grabs Chloe's hips and pulls them towards her, she then leans in to kiss her.

Chloe's head pulls away.

'Beca! Not in here!' Chloe shrieked.

'What, why not?' Beca asks with a frown.

' _Because_! Someone might walk in!' Chloe barked.

'So...' Beca replied shrugging her shoulders.

'No Beca, I'm sorry we can't! Not here!'.

Chloe squirmed her way out of Beca's grasp around her waist.

Beca Huffed. 'But I want you so bad right now'. Beca said pleadingly.

Chloe stared lovingly into Beca's eyes.

Beca, slowly backed away from Chloe, whilst keeping eye contact, then quickly turned and made her way over to the large door of the rehearsal hall.

She pulled the steel bolt across, which echoed throughout the hall, Beca tugged it once more, ensuring the door was locked firmly.

She twirls round on her heel to face Chloe, who is still standing in the same spot, and whilst smirking says 'It's all ours now', whilst lifting her palms to the air.

Chloe smiled, letting out a soft giggle.

Beca made her way back to Chloe, and said 'Maybe you can show me some of those moves again, in private' and winked.

Chloe's eyebrow lifted. 'Mmm, you'd like that wouldn't you' Chloe said seductively.

Chloe grabbed Beca's shoulders and pushed her backwards, pushing her down on to one of the steel chairs. Beca was now sat and looking up at Chloe.

Chloe, hit on the CD player, and began to sway her hips to the music.

Beca sat there in awe, her mouth half open and eyes wide with anticipation.

Chloe rocked her hips back and forth so seductively, and ran her fingers through her hair.  
The red head got closer to Beca, and slowly began twerking, dipping low onto the floor, her knees bent, then slowly rising back up again.

Chloe ran her hands up and down herself, first her torso, then over her breasts, and then slowly down her thighs.

Beca was practically drooling.

Chloe then moved even closer to Beca, putting both her hands either side of Beca's shoulders, holding on to the back of her chair. She then began writhing her body up against Beca. Chloe's face was covered by her messy red hair, as she slowly began to kiss along Beca's neck.

Beca let out a soft moan.

Chloe's body in an S shape, continued to weave her hips back and forth, her breasts so close to Beca's face.  
Chloe then began to straddle Beca in her chair. She lifted one leg at a time over Beca's thighs, so that she was now sat on Beca's lap. Chloe's head still tilted licking Beca's neck.

Chloe's breasts were pressed forward, with her back up straight. Beca's arms were wrapped behind the back of her chair, the anticipation was building so much in Beca that she _had_ to touch Chloe, she slowly released her hands from the back of her chair, and began to bring them forward to hold onto Chloe's back. When Chloe snapped 'Uh uh, no touching', letting out a smirk, and quickly grabbed Beca's hands and put them back behind the chair. Beca was drooling with tension, all she wanted to do was run her hands all over Chloe's body.

Chloe continued to grind on top of Beca's lap, with Beca, who was now looking up to the ceiling and biting her lip. She could barely handle any more teasing. Beca could feel herself getting wet, and let out a moan.

'Hmm you like that?' Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, winking. Beca replied with a breathy 'Yessss!'

Chloe then began to run her hands up and down Beca's thighs, Beca's chest now pounding.  
Chloe could see Beca's chest breathing in and out deeply.

Chloe then proceeded to grinding her crotch against Beca's, through her jeans. Beca let out another moan.  
Chloe began grinding even faster, curving her whole body back and forth, and circling her crotch against Beca's.

Beca couldn't take any more teasing, and knew that she was soaking wet. 'Chloe, please!' Beca moaned, begging Chloe to release her from her torture.

Chloe looked fiercely into Beca's eyes, and began to slid her hand down into Beca's jeans.  
She could feel how wet Beca was. 'Wow, someone's enjoying this!' Chloe smirked.  
'Mmmm, just fuck me Chloe' Beca moaned. Who was now squirming in her seat and couldn't take any more.

Chloe ran her fingers across Beca's soaked panties, and started to rub against her clit. Beca's eyes were now closed shut and she so desperately tried to contain her pleasure. Chloe then moved her fingers inside Beca's panties and continued to circle her clit. Beca's head leaned back as her eyes glared up at the ceiling, her mouth wide open, letting out a moan.

Chloe then abruptly inserted two fingers into Beca's wet folds, making Beca jolt in her seat.  
Chloe smiled as she saw the effect she was having on Beca.

Chloe, lifted herself off of Beca's lap gently, her legs still straddling Beca's either side.  
She then began to unzip Beca's jeans, to allow more access to her core.  
She then proceeded to pull down Beca's jeans along with her panties, till they were down by her ankles.

Chloe spread Beca's legs wide apart, and began to kneel down on to the floor. She slowly circled Beca's clit with her thumb, and she began to move her head between Beca's legs.

The redhead looked up at Beca, their eyes were now fixed upon each others. Beca looking down into Chloe's sparkling sexy blue eyes. Chloe looking up into Beca's devilish eyes.

Chloe leant her head forward and whilst their eyes still fixed, began to roll her tongue out onto Beca's clit.

Beca whimpered, 'Mmmm'.

The redhead began to lick her clit, as if she were licking an ice-cream. Her tongue moving up and down, sliding over Beca's wet folds. She then wiggled her tongue side to side over Beca's clit, which made Beca gasp 'Fuck!'.  
She then slowly sucked on Beca's clit, and continued these three motions for several minutes, changing the pace each time.

All the while Beca was staring down at Chloe, her mouth wide open, exhaling hot air. Beca's hands were now resting on Chloe's head, forcing her closer into her core. Beca's fingers coiled in Chloe's vibrant red hair.

Chloe's two fingers again dove into Beca's wet folds, curling in and out slowly. All the while she was still licking Beca's clit.  
Beca was now gasping for air, as she screams 'omg, yes, yes, don't stop Chlo'.

Chloe quickly sped up the pace, thrusting her fingers in and out of Beca's core. Her mouth still attached to Beca's clit, she tilted her head to use her tongue at a different angle. She continued thrusting her fingers in and out, going in deeper each time.

Beca squirming so much in her seat, she bucked her hips back and forth against Chloe's tongue and fingers.  
All the while Chloe is trying to keep her head in place, leaning her elbows on Beca's thighs to keep her still.

Beca was now leaning so far back in her chair, she had no where else to wriggle to. She let out a gasp.

Chloe could feel Beca's walls closing around her fingers, and knew she was close.

She erratically began licking Beca's clit all over, changing pace, direction and action each time, intending to throw Beca off any rhythm they had going.

Chloe thrust her fingers in deeper, and slowly pulled them out, holding them out of her core for a few seconds, then would thrust them back in. This made Beca moan loudly. 'Fuckkk!' Beca cried.

Chloe then changed the pace yet again and began thrusting her fingers in and out of Beca's wet folds, so quickly. Beca rode Chloe's fingers, jumping up and down in her seat. 'Fuck, Chloe, i'm cumming!' Beca yelled.

Choe continued with the fast motion, thrusting her fingers in and out, her whole arm shaking from the exertion.

Finally Beca let out a huge moan, 'Uhhhhhhh!' which echoed around the hall, as she came, her chest breathing so heavily, Beca continued to pant.

Choe slowly slid her fingers out from Beca's wet folds, and began to suck on her fingers seductively, whilst staring devilishly into Beca's eyes.

'Fuck, that was incredible' Beca said, whilst trying to catch her breath.

'Mmm, you _taste_ incredible' Chloe replied with a devilish smile.

xXxXxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to say a big thanks to all of those who have followed, fav'ed or reviewed this story so far! Although I have several ideas as to where to take this story, I would love to hear your suggestions, so please, leave me comments or PM me! Happy reading ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Kitchen kink**

It's the weekend and Beca decides to go visit her dad's house.  
Meanwhile Chloe stays on campus, in her room, catching up on an assignment. Yawning at her computer screen, uninspired and bored.

Beca shares a coffee with her dad in the kitchen and the two of them chat about Beca's college life.  
'So it sounds like you're finally starting to enjoy yourself' Beca's dad smiles.  
'Yeah, it's going well' replies Beca.

Beca's phone then buzzes in her pocket. She pulls it out and looks at it underneath the table.  
'I miss you ;) C x' it reads.  
Beca, trying not to look too distracted by her text as her dad continues to talk to her.

'I miss you too' Beca quickly replies under the table.

Her phone then buzzes again, 'What are you wearing? ;)'  
Beca's eyes widen.

'Can't talk right now Chlo' Beca responds.

'I'll tell you what i'm wearing then ;)' Chloe replies.  
Beca smiles at her phone.

'Everything alright?' Beca's dad asks as he notices Beca distracted.  
'Yeah fine! I think i'm gonna take a nap though, that journey made me tired' Beca replied.

'OK, your bed is all made up, let me know when you want dinner' Beca's dad said.  
'Cool, thanks'. Beca smiled.

She felt her phone buzz several times more in her pocket and quickly made her way to her room and closed the door shut.  
She jumps on her bed and pulls out her phone, smiling at Chloe's unread messages.

'I'm wearing those red lacy bra and panties you like ;) xxx'

'Now I'm applying lotion to my legs x'

'I'm touching myself and thinking of you ;) x'

'I'm so wet right now x'

Beca's jaw drops as she reads the messages. Her eyes bulging and pupils dilated.  
Beca replies 'Wow Chlo, that's hot! Wish you were here right now! x'

Beca's dad then knocks on her door gently, 'Beca are you awake?'  
Beca quickly hides her phone under her pillow. 'Yeah!' she exclaims.  
Beca's dad slowly opens her door, poking his head around. 'Hey, I just had a phone call, I've been called into work, some emergency staff meeting' he announces.  
'Sorry Beca, but you might have to cook for yourself this evening, I promise we'll do something tomorrow'.

'That's fine Dad, all good' Beca replies.

'Don't wait up for me, I've got a feeling it's going to be a late one'. Beca's dad says as he pulls his head away from the door, and closes it shut.

Beca grabs her phone out from under the pillow.  
She texts Chloe: 'What are you doing tonight? Do you want to come visit me at my dad's house? He's away tonight! x'

'Omg, Yes! How far away is it? Yay, I'm so excited to see you! 3 xXx' Chloe replies.

'About an hour from campus, I'll send you the address. Can't wait to see you x' Beca texts back.

xXxXxXxXx

While Beca waits for Chloe to arrive, she starts preparing some dinner in the kitchen. Chopping up the onions and tomatoes. She was making one of her favourites, Spaghetti bolognese.

An hour passes, and Beca is humming away in the kitchen and stiring her sauce in the pan which is simmering on a low heat. The kitchen is a mess from Beca using almost every utensil in the draws. She starts to tidy away some of the mess, when the doorbell rings.

Beca is startled at the loud bell that rang out throughout the house, and quickly looks at the time, 'That must be Chloe' Beca speaks out loud to herself.

She runs to the large door and opens it to see Chloe standing there with a huge smile on her face.  
Chloe practically pounces on Beca and hugs her. 'I'm so happy to see you!' Chloe exclaims.

'Hey! Yeah I'm so happy you came!' Beca replies with a big smile on her face.  
'Come in, I'll show you around' says Beca.

Beca gives Chloe a tour of the house, Chloe slowly walking behind Beca around the house like a shadow, commenting on every room.

'So yep, that's my house!' Beca jokes.  
'I love it!' Chloe replies smiling.  
'Lets go back to the kitchen, i'm actually cooking for us' Beca instructs.  
'Oh yum! I didn't know you could cook?!' Chloe asks.  
'One of many skills' Beca smirks sarcastically. Chloe laughs.

They return to the kitchen, and Beca stands over the stove, stirring her sauce.  
'Mmmm smells so good!' Chloe exclaims as she leans back against the kitchen island, watching Beca.

Beca turns round to face Chloe. 'Yeah, it should be good!' Beca smiles, her face then slowly turns sombre, as if she has something on her mind.  
Beca then let out a deep sigh.

'So I guess we should talk about us?' Beca asks.

'What about us?' Chloe replies, eyebrow raised, uncertain as to what is to follow.

'Well, I just want to know what we are, like I guess we are like dating now, right?' Beca asks.

Chloe replied 'You guess we are dating?' she asks, teasing flirtatiously.

Beca starts to stutter, 'Yeah well, I mean, I, er, I really fancy you and I just wondered...'

Chloe interrupts, 'You really fancy me do you?  
Well that's good to know' she asks teasingly, her eye brow raised.

'Yeah, like, I don't want to push you into anything' Beca continues nervously.

Chloe sees Beca's nervousness and smiles, and decides to stop with her teasing, she walks towards Beca and softly grabs Beca by her hands, and leans her head close in to Beca's, staring directly into her eyes,

'Beca, I'm falling in love with you', Chloe smiled softly.

'You are?!' Beca asks.

'Yes! You mean the world to me'. Chloe replied.

'Oh thank god' Beca replied breathing out deeply, releasing her tension.  
'Because I am _so_ in love with you!' Beca replies.

Chloe laughs, and leans in to softly kiss Beca on the lips, they then pull apart, both smiling.

'So I guess you're like, my girlfriend?' Beca sniggers.

'Yeah I guess I am!' Chloe winks, and kisses Beca's lips again.  
They slowly release their lips.

' _God_ my girlfriend is hot' Beca jokes.

Chloe laughs. 'Yeah?! ... _Mine_ is a little weirdo' Chloe jokes teasingly whilst laughing.

'Chlo!' Beca exclaims whilst playfully slapping her on her arm.

Chloe continues to laugh and leans back against the island.

'Yeah, she's a weirdo, but she is _really_ good in bed' Chloe teases speaking out the side of her mouth and winks.

'Oh _really_?!' Beca exclaims with a surprised look on her face, her eyebrows high, her eyes wide open and a broad smile.

'Yeah, if only she knew how horny I am right now' Chloe teased playfully.

'Is that right?' Beca asks. 'Mmmhmm' Chloe confirms.

Beca grabs Chloe's hips, and shoves her back against the kitchen island.  
Chloe gasps. 'Oww! Beca that hurt!' She exclaimed, half laughing.  
'Well _maybe_ if my _girlfriend_ was a little nicer to me, she wouldn't get hurt'. Beca retorts, smiling, with her head tilted to one side.  
'Mmmm, Beca, fuck me!' Chloe exclaims, excitedly.  
Chloe pulls herself up onto the kitchen island. Beca standing up, moves her body in between Chloe's legs, which are dangling off of the edge.

Beca brings her face to Chloe's, leaning her head in and starts to kiss Chloe passionately.  
She then starts to kiss softly at Choe's jaw, and then begins to kiss and suck on Chloe's neck.  
'Uhhhh' Chloe lets out a moan, throwing her head back.  
Beca quickly starts unbuttoning Chloe's blouse, to reveal her sexy red bra.  
Beca grabs both her breasts with her hands and starts squeezing and massaging them.  
'Mmmm' Chloe whimpers.  
Beca then moves her hands up and down Chloe's torso and waist, and continues to kiss Chloe passionately.  
Beca then pushes Chloe backwards, so now she is laying almost horizontal on the kitchen island, her legs, still dangling off the edge. Chloe rests back on her elbows, her shoulders lifted upright, and looking at Beca.

Beca then begins to unzip Chloe's jeans, and yanks them down and off her legs.  
Beca brings her hand to Chloe's panties and starts to massage Chloe's clit through them. Chloe now breathing heavily lets out another small moan, 'Mmmmm', whilst biting at her bottom lip. Shuffling on her elbows, trying to get comfy.

Beca then stops in her tracks. 'Wait, one second!' she says, a thought popping into her head.  
She quickly runs out of the kitchen and starts running up the stairs.  
'Beca!' Chloe shrieks. Chloe now left frustrated.  
'Trust me!' Beca yells from the stairs.  
Beca rushes into her bedroom, and prises open her wardrobe, she grabs a load of clothes and shoes and throws them out the wardrobe, in a mad search, rummaging underneath several boxes, until she finds what she was looking for. Her vibrator.  
She grabs her vibrator, and runs back downstairs with it, Chloe still sat exactly where she left her.  
'I found it!' Beca declared excitedly.  
'Found what?' Chloe asks intrigued.  
Beca reveals the vibrator, Chloe's eyes light up in excitement.  
Beca slowly walks towards Chloe and they continue kissing.

Beca then again starts to massage Chloe's clit through her panties.  
Chloe's anticipation building even more, now she knows what is to come.  
Beca then turns the vibrator on to the lowest setting and it lets out a light humming noise.  
Chloe's eyes sparkle in excitement.

Beca then slowly brings the vibrator onto her panties and gently glides it up and down. Chloe lets out a moan 'Fuck! That feels good!' She whimpers, then smiles.

Beca continues her teasing, and holds the vibrator to Chloe's clit, still through her panties.

'Mmmm' Chloe murmurs, her head falling back between her shoulder blades, her red hair falling messily across her face.

Beca then slides Chloe's panties off down to her ankles, Chloe kicks her feet making them slide off her feet and onto the kitchen floor.

The brunette then begins circling Chloe's clit with the vibrator, she then slides and circles it over Chloe's core.

She gently pushes up into Chloe's core with it, which makes Chloe jump with pleasure.

Beca then pulls it back out again and continues slide it up and down her clit.

Chloe was desperately trying to figure out some sort of rhythm but couldn't as Beca teased her sporadically which made the anticipation build even more inside of Chloe.

'Fuck, Beca, i'm gonna cum if you don't hurry up!' Chloe exclaims.

Chloe so wet now, Beca decides to turn things up a notch.

She flips the setting up a level higher on the vibrator, and continues to hold it against Chloe's clit.

'Aww fuck!' Chloe yells, throwing her head back again between her shoulder blades.

Beca then starts to slide it up and down, with the vibrator now sliding and slipping so much inside of Chloe's wet folds.

The brunette then hovers it over Chloe's core, and gently pushes it inside of her.

Chloe lets out a grunt 'Uhhhhh!' her eyes rolled back in her head.

Beca then starts pushing it in deeply and slowly pulling it back out.  
Chloe was now dripping with the frustration.

The brunette continues this several times, and then finally decides to release Chloe from her teasing.

She picks up the pace and speedily starts sliding the vibrator harder and deeper in and out of Chloe's core.  
Chloe now bouncing against the islands' marble surface as she tries to keep a grip. Her breasts now bouncing up and down with every thrust from Beca inside of her.

Chloe lets out a moan, 'Harder Beca, fuck me harder' Chloe shouts in a husky seductive tone.

Beca takes this as her cue to flip the setting to the highest on the vibrator.

She then begins thrusting the vibrator deeper and harder into Chloe's core.  
'YES!' the redhead shrieks.

Chloe's elbow then buckles, and she quickly places her hand on the marble top to keep her balance, her hand however knocks over a plate and it smashes on the floor. 'Sorry' Chloe breathes softly, half heartedly apologising, as she continues to focus on reaching her climax.

Beca then playfully swipes along the marble top with her spare hand and pushes off all the wine glasses and plates surrounding Chloe, giving them more space to move on the island. The plates and glasses come crashing to the floor. Chloe giggled.

Beca then continues thrusting the vibrator in and out, and speeds up her hand movement.  
Chloe is now bouncing vigorously up and down on top of the island, her breasts too, almost jumping out her bra.

'YES, YES, YES!' Chloe screams.

Beca quickly bends her head down to Chloe's clit, whilst continuing thrusting the vibrator in and out of Chloe's core, she begins to lick her clit.

Both the motions drove Chloe into overdrive.

The redhead was panting so much now, beams of sweat dripping down her chest, as she still continues to bounce up and down against the vibrator inside of her.

Beca knew Chloe was close and started licking and sucking at Chloe's clit erratically, Beca's head moving quickly from side to side as she dove her tongue in deep.

'Beca, i'm cumming!' Chloe panted.

Beca continued her tongue motions inside of her, and thrust the vibrator ferociously in and out, Beca's arm was working so hard it was starting to cramp, but she didn't care, she continued through it, pushing in and out harder every time.

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!' Chloe moaned with her eyes closed, head back and shouting to the ceiling.  
'Omg Beca, Fuuuuckkkkkkkkk!' She moaned, exhaling deeply and panting heavy.

Chloe's whole body was trembling and shaking from her orgasm.  
Beca began to pull her mouth away from Chloe's clit, and then slowly pulled out the vibrator inside of her.

Chloe, still panting, sat upright, and wrapped her legs around Beca's hips, pulling her close into her.  
Chloe leaned forward and began kissing Beca, forcing her tongue deep into Beca's mouth.  
They then pulled apart, Chloe still trying to catch her breath.  
'Beca, I love you so much' Chloe declared, smiling.

'I love you more' Beca replied, wide eyed and smiling.  
Both of them stare lovingly into each others eyes, Chloe still reeling in her post-orgasm high.  
'You have no idea what I've got planned for you' Chloe says seductively, whilst winking.  
'Mmmm' Beca smiles, sealing another kiss on Chloe's lips. Beca now grinning, awaiting her reward.

Beca then hears the sound of a key turning in her front door, which echoes down the hallway.  
Beca, shocked, gasped 'Shit, my dad's back!'  
Beca quickly grabs the vibrator from the side and shoves it into one of the kitchen draws, she then starts trying to clear up all the smashed plates and glasses on the floor.  
Chloe jumped up from off the side and quickly grabbed her blouse, buttoning it up as fast as she could.  
She then pulled her jeans on, zipping them up and hooking the button close.  
Chloe then noticed her red panties still on the floor and quickly bent down, swiping them up and shoved them in her back pocket.

'Beca?!' Echoed through the hallway, 'Beca, are you in here?'. Shouted Beca's dad.

Chloe and Beca looked at each other anxiously. Chloe still trying to calm her breathing down, as she readjusts her hair.  
'Yeah dad, in the kitchen' Beca shouts back.

Beca hears his footsteps getting closer down the hallway, 'It turns out it wasn't such an emergency after all' he shouts out.

'Just act cool' Beca whispers to Chloe. Chloe nods.

'Ah, there you are' Beca's dad says, whilst peering his head into the kitchen.

'Dad, this is Chloe, she's one of the Bella's, I think I told you about her right?'

'Ah, Chloe, yes, nice to meet you!' her dad says smiling.

His eyes then turn to the floor, noticing all the smashed plates and glasses 'Beca, what on earth?' he says with a frown.

'Yeah we are cooking, it went a bit wrong' Beca shrieks, 'I'll clean it up!' she exclaims.

'As long as you do' Beca's dad replies, 'I'll leave you two to it.' He closes the kitchen door behind him.

Chloe and Beca turn to face each other, and both breath out in relief.  
'That was close' Beca breathed out.  
'Mmmm, so much fun though! Shall we go upstairs and continue? Chloe winks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a couple of days, have been super busy with work and general life outside of my Bechloe obsession – it's not fair, I know.  
So anyway, a few of you have pm'd me asking if I get turned on whilst writing the sex scenes, and the answer is: Yes I do! I tend to write those parts at night in my bed to get the most inspiration. I then read the chapter back in the morning and get quite aroused! I hope it's having the same effect on you guys ;)  
Also, I had a few suggestions to go into more detail on Bechloe's relationship, so I have added a fair bit of romance and dialogue to this chapter, but as always, a fair amount of sexual activity as well, haha. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Bad Ass Beca  
**

The following week, after Beca and Chloe had spent the weekend together at Beca's dad house, they were straight back into Bella rehearsals.

Throughout the week, many rehearsal sessions had taken place. With Beca and Chloe still uncontrollably gazing at each other from across the room; still trying to keep their relationship a secret.

It was now Wednesday and the Bella's were yet again practising their steps in front of the mirrors, Aubrey keeping a watchful eye over everyone, ensuring they were up to scratch.

Beca was rehearsing her steps in the mirror, when Chloe walks over to her, noticing her footwork is wrong. She grabs onto Beca's hips and moves her body with hers.  
'Step, step and step' Chloe says softly, whilst swaying her body into Beca's back.  
'Then its down, up, down, side'. Chloe instructs.  
Chloe brings her hands and runs them down Beca's thighs, moving her legs into the right place. The two of them now lost in each other, gazing at each other in the mirror in front of them. They were lost in a trance with their contact, both of them now not realising how much they were touching each other.  
'And swivel, and turn'. Chloe whispers softly.  
Chloe's hand now placed on Beca's waist.

'Chloe!' Aubrey shouts.  
'Do you think you could help some of the other Bella's?!' Aubrey's face screwed up, noticing Chloe had been with Beca far too long and that they were getting far too close to each other.

All the Bella's are now at this point, staring at each other. Fat Amy looks over to Stacie awkwardly, and declares 'Woah, you two! Get a room!' shifting her eyes about.

The Bella's all snigger at Fat Amy's remark.

Chloe, now embarrassed, quickly tries to brush it off, quickly pulling her hands away from Beca's hips and brushing her hair behind her ears.  
'Beca needed help!' Chloe squealed, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

Chloe clears the lump in her throat. Coughing softly.  
'So Bella's, riff off is tomorrow, are we ready!?' Chloe declares excitedly, whilst trying to divert the attention.  
'You bet we're ready!' Shouts Fat Amy confidently. 'Those Trebles don't know what's coming for them', she continues. Which is met with a joyful cheer from the remaining Bella's.

xXxXxXxXxXx

It is the night of the riff off, and the Bella's are all huddled together, to one side of the open-aired arena, in their group all staring and checking out the competition around them.  
The riff off starts and the Trebles are doing well, the various acapella groups now showcasing their voices, and the Bella's harmonizing incredibly.

It is the final round and just the Bella's and Trebles remain. Jesse had just finished singing, when Beca jumps ahead of her Bella's to start the next song. Beca then starts rapping, which is met by gasps from across the crowd. Chloe, for one, gasps and her jaw drops in shock and amazement. Beca getting to the end of her rap, looks behind for her Bella's to join in and back her up, which is met by confused faces, the majority of them unable to remember the song or the words. Then Fat Amy steps forward hesitantly, remembering the next line of the song, which then prompts the remaining Bella's to recall and join in. At this point the whole group is singing to No Digity, and harmonizing spectacularly with each other. The rest of the crowd at the riff off then start to join in, showing their approval and enjoyment.

Unfortunately for the Bella's, after such a crowd pleaser, the announcer declares the Treble's the winners, due to a technicality. The furious Bella's boo and hiss at the announcer, and then make their way out of the arena. Beca, trying to remain positive, declares how well she thought they all did and that they should be proud. Aubrey, however, was not amused and hated losing.

'OK Bella's, rehearsal first thing tomorrow morning, we need to beat those Trebles, it's last practice before the regionals, so everyone needs to be on time.' Aubrey snaps, before making her way back to campus.

The remaining Bella's all split off, half of them going to get some dinner, the others making their way to the campus bar.

Chloe and Beca stay behind, and head off in the opposite direction, towards Beca's dorm.  
They both get to Beca's room, and Beca sits at her desk, lifting up the lid of her laptop 'Sorry Chlo, but I really need to finish this mix for the station'  
'That's ok!' Chloe smiles and sits on Beca's bed.  
'I'm nearly done though, I just have to finish a few effects' Beca replies.  
'Sure! Can I have a listen?' Chloe asks, whilst getting up off the bed.  
'Yeah dude!' Beca then grabs her headphones and places them over Chloe's ears.  
Chloe starts nodding her head along with the beat, 'Wow Beca, this is awesome!' Chloe shrieks whilst beaming at Beca.  
Beca lets out a soft laugh, 'Thanks!' smiling.  
Chloe then slowly starts to take the headphones off.  
'Oh, I almost forgot, I made this mix for you' Beca announces, as she grabs a USB stick from her desk, handing it to Chloe. -For Chloe xXx- The label on it read.

'Aw Beca, you're so sweet!' …. 'Can we listen to it now?!' Chloe asks excitedly.  
'Yeah sure' replies Beca.  
Beca grabs her laptop, inserts the USB, and sits on her bed. Chloe quickly joins. Both of them now lying down, side by side, with an earphone in each. Both staring up at the ceiling.  
'Beca, this is so good!' Chloe leans over on her side, placing her head on Beca's chest.  
'You know, when I first met you, I knew you were talented'. Chloe declared.  
'Yeah?' Beca smiles.  
'Yeah! The first time I saw you, I was so intrigued by you' Chloe continues.  
Beca softly laughs.  
'You were like this bad ass alt girl, you sent shivers down my spine!' Chloe enthused.  
'Wow Chlo! I had no idea!' Beca retorts with a smile.  
'Yeah, why do you think I followed you into that shower cubicle, I couldn't stop thinking about you!' Chloe let out a soft giggle.  
'And like today, at the riff off, I never knew you could rap! You never stop amazing me Beca. You're like my little ghetto bad ass' Chloe says laughing.

'What did you think of _me_?' Chloe asks sweetly.  
'Erm, I guess I thought you were pretty lame... Like some overly excited popular girl'. Beca replies honestly.  
'What?!' Chloe shrieked, her mouth wide open in shock looking up to Beca.  
'Yeah, like, no I mean, I thought you were HOT, but like, straight-girl-hot. I had no idea you were gay!' Beca replied, trying to wriggle out of her initial response.  
'Why did you think I was lame?!' Chloe asks with a frown.  
'Oh I dunno, just the whole _Acapella thing_ I guess' Beca replies sarcastically whilst smiling.

'Acapella is cool!' Chloe shrieks.  
' _Is it?_ ' Beca replies sarcastically raising one eye brow.  
'Yes! So cool!' Chloe replies playfully.  
'It's even cooler with you though' Chloe smiles, resting her head back down again onto Beca's chest.

They lay there in silence for a few seconds, when Beca pipes up.  
'If you were to ask me what I think of you now though, it would be a different story!' Beca says smiling.  
'Oh yeah? What do you think of me now?' Chloe asks playfully.  
'I think you are possibly the sweetest, sexiest girl I've ever met!' Beca says softly.  
Chloe's eyes melt into puppy dog eyes, sparkling blue, and smiling, she looks back up to Beca.  
'I love you Beca' Chloe beams.  
Chloe then places a soft kiss on Beca's lips.  
Their lips then part.

'Mmm, yep, definitely sexy' Beca says with a smirk.  
Both of them, now staring into each others eyes, with lust growing. Chloe then climbs on top of Beca, straddling her legs either side of Beca.  
'Beca, kiss me' Chloe demands, with seductive eyes.  
Beca leans forward, grabbing Chloe's head and pulls her in, so their lips meet. Beca then proceeds to passionately kiss Chloe, with some force, and thrusts her tongue into Chloe's mouth, swirling her tongue around. They pull apart for a second to catch their breath, both of them, now with their hearts racing, and chests pounding.

'Beca, how do you do this to me?' Chloe asks pleadingly, 'You make me so damn horny, I can't take it!' Chloe says frustratedly with her eyes full of lust.  
'I guess it's cos I'm such a bad ass' Beca replies, smirking, and passionately throws Chloe over so she's on her back. Beca now on top. Chloe gasps, and breathes heavily, her chest rising up and down as she lay on her back staring up into Beca's seductive eyes.

Beca, now hovering over Chloe, with her legs straddled either side of the red head's body, leans her head into Chloe's, and starts kissing her neck, Chloe gasps. The brunette then whispers into Chloe's ear, 'mmm, you smell _so_ good'. It was Chloe's coconut moisturiser.  
Chloe tingled inside, with Beca's mouth pressed closely up against her ear and whispering gently into it.  
Beca continued kissing and sucking on Chloe's neck, Chloe's eyes were rolling back in her head.  
The brunette then grabbed both of Chloe's breasts with her hands, and started massaging them through her blouse, massaging in circle motions. Chloe softly moaned.

Beca then began unbuttoning Chloe's blouse slowly, one button at a time, which soon revealed Chloe's sexy black lacy bra. Beca slid her body downwards towards the end of the bed so that her head was now hovering above Chloe's breasts. Beca pressed her mouth up against Chloe's bra and started to circle her tongue over Chloe's right breast through the bra. The brunette then slowly pulled Chloe's bra down, to reveal her large and soft breasts. Beca again put her mouth to Chloe's, now exposed, breast, and began swirling her tongue around her nipple. Chloe let out another moan of pleasure.

Beca proceeded to cupping and squeezing Chloe's breasts with both her hands, and whilst staring up into Chloe's eyes, Beca began swirling her tongue in circles over Chloe's nipple. Chloe was looking down at Beca, as they continued to keep their eyes fixed on each others. Beca then moved her mouth across to Chloe's other breast and began kissing and sucking at her nipple. 'Mmmm' Chloe moaned. Beca continued swirling her tongue around and staring into Chloe's eyes, as she softly began to slid her hand down Chloe's torso and down into Chloe's jeans. Beca had reached Chloe's panties, and softly began massaging her fingers over the lacy material. Chloe hips jolted forward with pleasure. Chloe's back was now arched as she could feel the anticipation building.

Beca continued to massage through Chloe's panties, until she felt she was sufficiently teased and wet.  
Beca then released her mouth from Chloe's breast and sat up-right, with her legs still straddled either side of Chloe's body. She then used both her hands to unbutton Chloe's jeans and slid them down off her legs.

Chloe was now exposed on the bed, her bra pulled down revealing both her breasts and now baring her panties. Beca then proceeded to lifting her own t-shirt up and over her long brown hair and over her head, then dropping it on the floor. Beca too revealed a sexy black bra.

'Mmm, that's more like it' Chloe softly moaned, whilst winking seductively.

Beca then pulled her own jeans off and threw them to the floor. She revealed matching black panties.  
Beca then pounced back onto Chloe, straddling her again, and placed her hand up against Chloe's panties. Again she began to massage her fingers over them gently. She could feel how wet Chloe was now.  
Beca then slid her fingers inside of Chloe's panties, and began swirling her fingers around Chloe's clit.  
Chloe gasped 'Fuck!' arching her back further.

Beca then pulled Chloe's panties right down, sliding them down her legs, and off of her feet to the floor.  
Beca regained her position on top of Chloe, legs straddled, and whilst seated up-right, with her back straight, began grinding her own crotch against Chloe's, now exposed, core. Beca motioned in circles with her whole body, her hips swaying, grinding her now wet panties against Chloe's core. Chloe let out a moan 'Fuck Beca!'

Beca continued riding on top of Chloe, her long brown hair swaying as she rocked back 'n' forth and side to side on top of Chloe. Beca was now too, extremely wet, and decided it was time to take off her panties. She slid them off her self and onto the floor. Beca again regained her position, now both their cores exposed, Beca continued riding on top of Chloe. Beca then decided they both needed even more contact, as she could feel the frustration building. Beca then assumed another position, scissoring her legs around Chloe's, one leg under Chloe's leg, and the other leg positioned over. Their cores were now fixed together, and both of them were leaning back resting on their elbows. Beca began swirling her hips again, in circle motions, riding both of their cores together.

Chloe at this point was breathing oh so heavily and too circled her core against Beca's. Both of them now weaving with each other, and thrusting their core's into one another's. They were both moaning and gasping. It was Beca that then began bouncing up and down gently, picking up a nice rhythm for them both. Chloe was now dripping with anticipation, she continued writhing up and down against Beca's core, and as she rolled her eyes back, breathed 'oh my god'.

Both of them now sliding their wet folds against each other, both continuing their moaning and panting.  
Beca knew Chloe was close, and slid her hand between their cores, and inserted two fingers inside of Chloe. Chloe moaned 'Oh fuck Beca' whilst gasping for air.

Beca continued riding her body up and down on top of Chloe, whilst swirling her fingers around inside of the redhead, quickening the pace she began thrusting her fingers deeper and faster. Chloe was now in ecstasy wishing this feeling would last forever. 'Oh my god Beca' Chloe breathed.

Chloe's head was now hanging backwards between her shoulder blades as Beca continued to ride on top of her. Chloe's whole body was being pounded back and forth on the bed from the force of Beca's body riding on top of her and the thrusting of her fingers inside of her. The bed was now creaking so much, it sounded like the springs were about to burst. Chloe's head was bumping back against the head board, with each thrust from Beca. Chloe's eyes rolled back into her head as she could feel herself coming undone.

Beca then inserted a third finger and thrust them in deep and hard. Chloe gasped 'Shit shit shit!' Beca sped up the motion even more, sliding her fingers in and out faster and faster.

'Oh FUCK Beca, YES! I'm cumming' Chloe yelled. 'Oh my god, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming' Chloe squealed, with her eyes closed. Beca then with three more thrusts, heard an almighty scream from Chloe. 'OH FUCK BECA! UUUHHHHHH!' As Chloe grunted, reaching her uncontrollable climax. Chloe now panting and breathing so heavily, gasping for air.

Beca slowly slid her fingers out from inside of Chloe and brought them up to Chloe's mouth. Chloe, still panting, leant her head forward and sucked on Beca's fingers, seductively staring into Beca's eyes. 'Mmmm' Chloe moaned as she sucked on Beca's fingers, lustfully looking into her eyes.  
Beca then slowly pulled them out.

'Let me finish you off' Chloe said in a seductive tone, slowly winking.

Chloe grabbed Beca by the hips and pulled her body into hers. They were both now sat upright on the bed, Chloe pulled Beca's legs to wrap around her waist. She then slid her fingers running them over Beca's clit. Beca moaned softly. Chloe could feel how close Beca already was, and how wet she had become from her writhing. Chloe quickly proceeded to inserting two fingers inside of Beca and instantly began thrusting in and out.

Beca's body was trembling, with both their body's pulled so close together and both staring directly into each other's eyes as Chloe thrust her fingers in and out. Beca began to bounce her body up and down against Chloe's fingers inside of her, and Chloe bit her bottom lip and she continued with her hand movement thrusting deeper inside of Beca. Chloe could feel Beca's walls closing around her fingers.

'Shit Chlo! I'm so close' Beca whispered, whilst panting and bouncing up and down.  
Chloe now sliding her fingers in and out so fast, whilst the bed starts to creak again.  
'Oh my god Chlo, fuck, I think I'm cumming' Beca breathed. Chloe still biting her bottom lip in anticipation of watching her girlfriend unravel in front of her. She continues to thrust her fingers ferociously inside of Beca, her whole arm now shaking and straining from the ferocious motion.  
'Fuck me Chlo, Fuck me!' Beca demanded whilst writhing fiercely on top of Chloe's fingers.  
'OH FUUUCKKKKKK!' Beca yelled as she reached her climax.  
The two of them, both panting then lock their lips in a passionate kiss, swirling their tongues inside each other's mouths both letting out smiles.  
'Wow Chlo, that was *panting* unreal *panting*' Beca gasped.  
'I know' Chloe panted back, smiling and winking.  
'I guess I'm not so lame after all' Chloe panted, whilst letting out a laugh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Thanks again for all of your comments and likes! Hope you enjoy Chapter 7! x

 **Chapter 7 – Regionals**

It's the day of the regionals. The Bella's are all currently in their classes, all texting each other about how excited they are for the regionals later that day.

'We're gonna kill it!' Fat Amy texts to Stacie.  
'Damn straight we are' Stacie replies.

The bell rings and each of the Bella's make their way out of their specific classes and head back to their separate dorms to get ready for the regionals.

Beca hesitantly pulls out her ear piercings and places them on her desk.  
'Ear monstrosities my ass' she mumbles to herself, sighing. She then gets changed into the flight attendant style outfit, adjusting her skirt and tightening the cravat around her neck as she frowns in the mirror. She lets out a deep sigh, and looks at the time, she then grabs her bag and exits her dorm, slamming the door shut behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

All the Bella's are now at the regionals, waiting back stage and spying through the curtains to watch the other performances.  
It is then their turn to perform. 'OK hands in Aca-bitches' Aubrey demands.  
The Bella's all place their hands on top of one another, Beca and Chloe are last to put their hands in, Chloe's hand on top of Beca's. They are both standing opposite each other around the circle. Chloe stares straight ahead into Beca's eyes, Beca stares back smiling.  
'So is it on three or after three?' Stacie asks with a frown.  
Chloe and Beca now with their hands touching on top of the pile of hands beneath theirs, and both staring directly into each others eyes smiling. Chloe's eyes sparkle, she is in no rush to lift her hand up from Beca's.  
'On three!' Aubrey shrieks angrily. 'One, two, three' she continues.  
Chloe and Beca then regain focus, and lift their hands up singing 'Ahhhh' along with the rest of the group.  
'OK let's kick some ass' Fat Amy shouts. As they all make their way on stage.

The Bella's strut on stage and perform their trio of songs. All the while Beca and Chloe finding it hard to keep their eyes off each other throughout the performance.  
By the end of their set they are met with a pleasing applause from the audience. They all strut off stage to wait for the announcement of the results.

'In 2nd place and advancing in to this years semi-finals... The Barden Bella's' the announcer says excitedly into the microphone.  
The Bella's all huddled together, jump up and down smiling and cheering as they hear the result.  
'And the winners of tonight's regional competition and defending their crown... the Barden University Treblemakers!' the announcer shouts into the microphone.  
The Treblemakers cheer brutishly and run onto the stage screaming.  
The Bella's all look at each other frowning and rolling their eyes, whilst clapping insincerely.

After the results, all the groups make their way out of the performance hall and down the steps into the common area. Bumper picks a fight with a member of a post-graduate Acapella group - The Tonehangers.  
The Bella's all stare at the fight breaking out before them as they all huddle on the steps.  
Fat Amy steps forward declaring 'I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously' to the Bella's.  
Beca restrains Fat Amy, holding her back. 'I'm just gonna... go check on them' Beca says as she hesitantly walks down the steps.

Chloe, now worried, rubs her hand on her forehead, half covering her eyes. The next moment Beca makes a big swing and punches the guy fiercely in the face. Chloe's eyes open wide and her jaw drops. She is half in shock and also half turned on by this. Beca continues to push and shove the guy when Fat Amy strides over to help. Fat Amy grabs the trophy and threatens to shove it up the guys butt. Beca grabs onto the trophy, fighting in a tug of war with Fat Amy. Part of the trophy then breaks off and goes flying into the window, smashing it completely.

The whole room is filled with gasps and shock. Through the smashed window stands a cop who immediately runs inside, spotting Beca with the trophy in her hand, looking wide eyed and guilty. Everyone else by that point had ran out of the room apart from the remaining Bella's still stood at the steps watching as Beca got handcuffed. 'You're coming with me' the cop says sternly to Beca as he walks her out and into his cop car. The Bella's all shocked and staring widely at each other as they watch Beca being taken away.

xXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Beca is finally released from jail. She makes her way back to her dorm room, she opens her door slowly and is surprised to be met by all the Bella's sitting in her room, cheering as she enters.  
'What up shawshank!' Fat Amy shouts out.  
Beca then sways her neck and head and shrugs her shoulders in an angsty-bad-ass motion, smirking at the Bella's. Which is met by smiles and giggles from the Bella's.

'You waited up for me?' Beca asks.

Chloe stands up from the couch, excited to see Beca, 'Of course we waited up for you' she smiles, her eyes sparkling.

Aubrey then interrupts, 'Beca, i'm glad you're here, we're calling an emergency Bella meeting'. Which is met by a begrudging moan from Fat Amy. 'First up, our score sheet revealed that the Sockapellas almost beat us, so Fat Amy, you need to do it _exactly_ how we rehearsed it OK. No surprises.'

Beca then argues the point that they need to be taking risks, and be different. Which Cynthia Rose agrees with. Beca then heads towards her computer, 'Let me show you this arrangement i've been working on'.

Chloe then gets up and stands by Beca 'I didn't know you arranged this stuff' Chloe says, playing dumb, pretending like she didn't know, trying her hardest to avoid arousing any suspicion from the surrounding Bella's as to how well they _really_ knew each other.

'Yeah' Beca mumbles as she opened the file on her computer.

Just as Beca goes to sit down to play her mix, Aubrey interrupts, 'OK, I have the pitch pipe, and I say that we focus on the set list as planned'.

'But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool' Chloe declares, leaning back against Beca's desk.

Aubrey bites back cutting Chloe off, 'OK, rehearsals tomorrow, 8am sharp!' as she nods and makes her way out of the room. Chloe rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

The remaining Bella's all huff and get up off the couch, 'OK Beca, see you tomorrow' Cynthia-Rose says.  
'Yeah see you tomorrow Beca' Fat Amy replies. One by one they make their way out of Beca's room.  
Chloe, still leaning against the desk with her arms folded, stays behind, watching all the Bella's leave.

XxxXxXxXx

Beca looks up to Chloe, whilst sitting on her chair at the desk and smirks.  
'You didn't need to stand up for me' Beca says softly.

Chloe strokes Beca's arm, 'I wanted to' Chloe replies, smiling.

'So how was prison life?' Chloe asks giggling.  
'Yeah, great!' Beca replies sarcastically.

'Your such a bad ass Beca' Chloe continued with a smirk.

'Was the cop hot? Did they strip search you?' Chloe asks teasingly and intrigued.

'Ha ha, no!' Beca replies laughing.

Chloe runs her hand down Beca's cheek. 'I wish I could have arrested you, I'd make you _beg_ to be released'. Chloe says flirtatiously.

Beca gulped.

Chloe then pulls out a pair of fluffy black handcuffs from her back pocket. She dangles them in front of Beca's eyes. Beca, now wide eyed, and immediately turned on.

'Well since you have been such a naughty girl, I _will_ have to punish you'. Chloe whispers into Beca's ear.

Chloe swivels Beca on her chair to face her straight on, and cuffs both Beca's hands to either side of the chair. 'Now, you are in my custody, so you do exactly what I say' Chloe teased.  
Beca now tied to her chair, unable to move, gulps in anticipation.

Chloe proceeds to slowly and seductively undressing herself in front of Beca. She slowly pulls off her jeans and reveals a pair of ridiculously sexy black lacy suspenders which run up to her thighs, followed by a pair of practically see-through black panties and wears a black see through bra, her breasts pushed together creating enormous cleavage as her long red tousled hair falls perfectly over her shoulders.

Beca stared straight ahead, like a rabbit in the head lights, eyes wide open, and extremely aroused at this beautiful red head standing in front of her in the most sexy underwear she'd ever seen.  
'Chloe, shit, you look so fucking hot' Beca whimpers.

Chloe leans forward into Beca and presses her finger against Beca's lips. 'Sshhh, I'm in charge here' Chloe whispers.

Chloe's breasts now pressed up against Beca's chest. 'So from my understanding, Miss Beca Mitchell, you assaulted someone and caused public damage, which in my books, is a terrible crime'. Chloe teases. 'I have no choice but to punish you'. She continues. Chloe then straddles Beca in her seat, and runs her hands up and down Beca's thighs. Beca is now trembling with anticipation as Chloe continued the role play.

'I think the fairest punishment for your crimes is for me to fuck you, really hard'. Chloe declares sternly with a sparkle in her eyes. 'But first, I'm going to make you sweat'. Chloe continues, with a wink.

Beca gulps again.

All Beca wanted to do was run her hands up and down Chloe's hot body pressed against her, but she couldn't. She was helpless, and surrendered to Chloe in the confines of her chair. Chloe, whilst straddling Beca, then began kissing and sucking at Beca's neck. Beca let out a soft moan. Chloe's hands, all the while, where still rubbing up and down Beca's thighs and up over her breasts. Chloe began massaging Beca's breasts through her white blouse and quickly ripped her blouse open, breaking the buttons off, revealing Beca's turquoise bra. Beca gasped at the aggressive action.

Chloe then pulled down Beca's bra, and began sucking on her breasts, circling her tongue around Beca's nipple and looking up at Beca with her big blue eyes with a lusty and seductive stare.  
Beca rolled her head back against the chair, as she let out a soft moan.

Chloe then smirked as she saw the response from Beca. She then began sliding her hand down Beca's torso, down her thighs and up under Beca's skirt. Chloe used her other hand to lift Beca's skirt completely up so it was now at her waist. She then pressed her fingers up against Beca's panties and slowly massaged her fingers against them. Chloe could feel how wet Beca already was.

'Someone's enjoying this too much' Chloe smirked.

'Shit Chlo, you're killing me' Beca whimpered as she squirmed in her seat.

Chloe then proceeded to sucking at Beca's exposed neck again, passionately swirling her tongue against Beca's skin and sucking so hard that it left red marks.

Chloe then began to gently circle and sway her hips around, whilst sitting on Beca's lap, writhing her body in circles on top of Beca.

Chloe continued to use one hand to press up against Beca's panties, circling her fingers around, and making Beca become even wetter.

Chloe looked at Beca to see her head thrown back against the chair once more and her eyes closed shut, Chloe smiled as she witnessed Beca's agony and frustration.

Chloe knew Beca was dying to be fucked, but Chloe continued to tease her gently.

Chloe spotted a pen on the desk with a fluffy feather end, she reached over to grab it and begun stroking the feather up and down Beca's torso.  
Beca was now biting her bottom lip and she gasped, whilst still keeping her eyes closed shut.

'Beca, look at me' Chloe whispered pleadingly.

'I can't Chlo, you look so fucking hot, I'll cum in two seconds if I look at you' Beca agonised.

'Ha ha you're funny' Chloe laughed.

'Please, just fuck me' Beca pleaded. She couldn't take any more.

'OK, but first you have to look at me, I want you to watch me when I fuck you' Chloe whispered seductively into Beca's ear.

Beca reluctantly opened her eyes and looked at Chloe. Beca's heart now racing even faster at the sight of this sexy red head straddled on top of her. Beca tried to calm her self down from her arousal but could only feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

'Please Chlo!' she begged.

Chloe knew Beca couldn't take any more teasing, she immediately thrust her fingers inside of Beca's panties and into her core. Beca moaned loudly and gasped. 'Uuuhhh!' as her whole body jolted from the contact.

'Mmmm you like that?' Chloe whispered seductively and winked.

'Mmhmm' Beca mumbled with her mouth closed tight.

'Ooh yeah you like that' Chloe continued seductively, whilst swirling her fingers around inside Beca's core.

'Mmmm, you're so wet Beca' Chloe moaned.

Chloe's dirty talk was pushing Beca into overdrive, she could barely contain herself.

Beca's hands, still handcuffed to the arms of the chair, her nails digging in and hands clenched tightly as to try to relieve some of the tension that was building inside of her.

Chloe then slowly pulled her self up of from Beca's lap and stood in front of her, she then spread Beca's legs wide open, and began pulling her panties down and off Beca's legs to the floor.

Chloe then knelt down on the floor and whilst looking up at Beca with her big blue eyes, began to bring her head slowly towards Beca's core. When she reached Beca's core, she smiled and lustfully glared into Beca's eyes. Chloe then began to slowly slide her tongue inside of Beca's wet folds, licking and swirling her tongue up and down.

Beca, again, jolted in her seat, grabbing on even tighter to the arms of the chair and letting out a moan.

'Shit!' Beca exhaled, whilst her chest rose up and down, her heart beating out of her chest.

Chloe then began circling Beca's clit with her tongue, teasing it gently. She then brought her hand up to Beca's core, and inserted two fingers inside of her. Together with her tongue licking Beca's clit and her fingers thrusting in and out of her, Beca was practically in heaven.

Chloe's eyes looking up, still fixed on Beca's eyes, as she wagged her tongue inside of her.  
Chloe continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Beca's core, now speeding up the pace, as she knew Beca was close.

Beca, still unable to move much in the confines of the chair, was now squirming uncontrollably in her seat, the anticipation building, Beca could feel this was possibly going to be thee best orgasm ever.

'God Beca you're trembling' Chloe said surprised, and pleased at how much Beca was enjoying this.  
Beca's whole legs were shaking with tension and anticipation.

'Yeah, i'm really close' Beca whimpered.

Chloe thrust her fingers in even harder and faster, moving them quickly in and out of Beca's core.

'Mmmm baby, cum for me' Chloe whispered seductively.

Beca's body now bouncing up and down on top of Chloe's fingers inside of her.

'Oh fuckkk' Beca moaned. 'Omg omg omg' she continued, as she now ferociously swayed her hips back and forth, with Chloe's fingers inside of her.

Chloe pushed in even deeper, whilst smirking, knowing Beca was about to cum at any moment.

'Fuck Chloe, shit, i'm cumming' Beca moaned, as she continued bouncing up and down in her chair.

With one last thrust from Chloe, Beca screamed 'OH FUCKKK, HOLY SHIT' …. 'Yes! YES! YES!' her whole body now limp and exhausted, whilst she panted heavily.

Chloe slowly pulled her fingers out from inside Beca's core, and whilst looking seductively into Beca's eyes, began to suck her fingers. 'Mmmm you taste so good' Chloe said with a wink and smile.

Beca, still trying to catch her breath, panted, 'Fuck, I think I might have to get in trouble every day from now on' Beca replies laughing.

XxXxXxXxXx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter, it's the first one I've actually struggled to write. It's a bit different to the rest, with more story/drama and more dialogue. I knew I needed to expand on the relationship aspect a bit more at some point, so here it is. But as always a good old bechloe sex scene(s). Hope it's not too bad! I promise next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – At the movies**

… Later that evening, Beca and Chloe are both laid sprawled out on Beca's bed, Chloe stroking Beca's hair and both of them smiling and gazing into each others eyes lovingly.

A thought then pops into Beca's head.

Beca whispers into Chloe's ear 'I've got something for you'.  
She then leans over and opens the top draw of her bedside table and pulls out a small black box wrapped in a red ribbon.

'Here, I wanted to wait until our 3 month anniversary to give this to you, but here, open it!'

Chloe's eyes light up and she smiles widely. 'Aww Beca, you're so sweet'.

Both of them now sat upright in the bed, Beca's legs crossed as she excitedly awaits Chloe opening the box.

Chloe gently takes the box and unravels the ribbon, she carefully opens the lid of the box, her eyes shine even brighter, and her smile even wider. 'Beca, I love it!' she shrieks.  
As she reveals two arrow necklaces, one silver and one gold, both pointing towards each other.

'There's two, one for me and one for you', Beca quickly replied.  
'I thought you'd prefer the silver one though' She continued.

'Omg Beca, I love them, you are just too sweet' Chloe gushed as her eyes started to well up.  
'And yes the silver one is perfect' she continued with tears in her eyes and pulled Beca in for a kiss.

'I love you Beca Mitchell' Chloe said in between their kiss.

'Cool, I'm glad you like it! I didn't want to get anything too obvious, like a heart, and then I saw these and thought they were pretty cool. And that way, when we both wear them we'll know what they mean, and know how much we mean to each other'. Beca said lovingly, but slightly awkwardly, as she hated expressing her feelings.

'Beca, you're so perfect' Chloe said lovingly as she gazed into Beca's eyes.

'Let me put it on for you' Beca replied.

Beca pulled it out from the box and slowly tied it around Chloe's neck, fastening it together at the back. Chloe ran her hand on the arrow, now dangling on her chest.

The two of them then both laid back down on the bed, both facing each other, staring into each others eyes as their heads lay on the pillows.

Beca began to yawn, 'God, it's so late' as she noticed the time was midnight.  
'Mmm' Chloe sighed as she could feel her eye lids getting heavier.  
Beca then leaned over and switched off the light switch, and the two fell softly to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The following morning, Beca wakes up, yawning and stretching as she looked at the clock on her bed side table. It was 7.30am. She then turned her head to her left to see Chloe fast asleep beside her.

She then remembered that Chloe had stayed the night and realised they both must have fallen asleep.

Beca led there staring at Chloe's face as she slept peacefully, her gorgeous red hair sprawled across the pillow, her arrow necklace dangling from her neck, and her soft lips gently pressed out. 'Wow' Beca thought to herself, she couldn't believe just how adorable Chloe looked even whilst sleeping.

Beca lay back in the bed and gently rested her head back onto her pillow, facing Chloe, Beca moved her head so she was just inches apart from Chloe's face, she could feel Chloe breathing against her.

Beca then began to press her lips forward, and softly kissed Chloe on the lips.

Chloe started to move her head and slowly opened her eyes to see Beca staring directly at her. Chloe smiled.

'Hey gorgeous' Beca said softly.

'Hi' Chloe yawned, still smiling.

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe over the duvet and again leaned in to kiss Chloe's lips.

'Mmm, I could get used to this' Chloe gently whispered, still half asleep.

'I could stay like this forever' Beca replied with a smile.

Both of them now wrapped in each others warmth, underneath the duvet.

Chloe then notices the time, 'Beca we're going to be late!'  
'Late for what?'  
'Bella Rehearsal!'  
'Aww can we not just stay here all day?'  
'No, Aubrey will kill us! Shit I need to get ready'.  
Chloe sprung up from out of the bed.  
Beca huffed. 'Why does Aubrey have to ruin everything'.  
'Ahh, I'm not going to have time to get a change of clothes' Chloe mumbled to herself, as she grabbed her clothes up off the floor, hopping into her jeans and throwing her t-shirt on.  
'I've gotta run, I'll see you there' she said hurriedly as she made her way to the door.  
Beca is now sat upright, cross armed and legged, frowning on the bed.

'What?! Beca, we can't show up together, I'll see you there'. Chloe reiterated.

Chloe notices Beca's disappointed face. She slowly walks back from the door towards Beca, and puts her hands on Beca's shoulders, she then leans down and places a soft kiss on Beca's lips.

'I love you, don't be mad, I'll see you at rehearsals, we can spend the whole evening together later'.  
'The whole evening?' Beca said with a slight smile and eyebrow raised.  
'The whole evening' Chloe said in a seductive tone and winked.

Chloe then made her way out of the door.  
Beca then fell back onto her pillow sighing deeply.

'Get ready!' Chloe shouted playfully through the door as she made her way down the corridor.

Beca huffed and reluctantly got up off the bed to start getting dressed.

XxxXxXxXx

All the Bella's, minus Beca, are now at rehearsals; Chloe being the last one to arrive striding in quickly.  
'Good you're here! Where's Beca?' Aubrey asks Chloe.  
'Oh she text me to say she was running late' Chloe said, trying to throw off any scent that they were together last night or this morning.

Aubrey's face then screwed up frowning, as she noticed Chloe's outfit.

'Chloe weren't you wearing that same outfit yesterday?' Aubrey asked puzzled.

Aubrey had barely seen Chloe wear the same outfit twice, let alone the same outfit two days in a row.

'Yeah, silly me, I spilled coffee all down my other shirt this morning! And I was in a rush...so...' Chloe replied embarrassedly, lying horrendously.

'Hmm' is all Aubrey replied with, still frowning, with one eye brow raised.

'OK, so shall we begin!' Aubrey declares, whilst clapping her hands together.

The door then bolts open, echoing throughout the hall.  
'Sorry i'm late guys' Beca announces as she quickly strides in and over to sit next to the other Bella's.

'Beca, rehearsal started 20 minutes ago!' Aubrey huffed.

'Yeah I know, I said I was sorry, geez' replied Beca, annoyed.

'So lets all stand up and start from the very top!' Aubrey demanded.

All the Bella's took their place and practised their performance, over and over again until Aubrey was happy with it. Hours passed until Aubrey was finally satisfied.

Just as all the Bella's thought they had finally finished their intense day of rehearsal, Aubrey then stepped forward excitedly announcing 'OK everyone, so tonight, I have arranged for us all to go and see DreamGirls featuring Beyonce, which they are reshowing at the cinema this evening, we all need to watch it very closely and take inspiration from their performances'.

Fat Amy huffed and rolled her eyes, moaning in a whiny voice 'Is this going to be like a homework assignment?'

Beca was frowning and crossed her arms, she knew that this was not going to be fun with Aubrey in charge. She was annoyed that for one, she hated movies, and two, she was so looking forward to spending the evening alone with Chloe.

Chloe spotted Beca frowning and looked at her giving her puppy dog eyes and a cheerful smile as if to tell her not to be upset. Beca gave a begrudged half smile back to Chloe whilst rolling her eyes.

'Fat Amy, no it's not a homework assignment, but I think it would help if you took notes' Aubrey bossily responded with a forced smile.

'Notes? I don't need notes, I keep it all in here, I'm a genius!' Fat Amy replied, tapping her finger on her head.  
The Bella's all laugh at Fat Amy's joke, Aubrey however was not amused and tried to regain control of the group, 'OK, the movie is on in an hour so let's all meet outside on time' Aubrey snapped.

The Bella's all grabbed their bags and made their way out of the rehearsal hall.

'Chloe could you stay behind to pack away, I'm going to go grab the tickets now' Aubrey asked.

'Yeah sure' Chloe turned around from the door and headed back to start packing away.

Beca waited patiently outside in the corridor, pretending to read some of the flyers on the wall as she watched all the other Bella's make their way down the corridor towards the exit door.

Unbeknown to Beca, Fat Amy was still inside the rehearsal hall, tying her shoelaces up, bending down behind the grand piano, and chattering away to Chloe who was stacking the chairs.

'God, I knew these trainers were too big for me, I've even got blisters god damn it' as Fat Amy continued tying her laces up. Chloe let out a small laugh acknowledging Fat Amy's remarks.

Beca, who was still in the corridor, saw the coast was clear, all the Bella's were now far down the corridor walking out the exit door, Beca made her way back to the rehearsal door and peered through the window. She saw Chloe, her back turned to her, and still stacking the chairs on top of one another.

Beca smiled at the sight of Chloe, and quietly opened the door, creeping in, she declared 'God, I want to fuck you so bad!' which echoed throughout the hall.

Chloe jumps and gasps as she quickly turns around to face Beca, Chloe's eyes now wide as she covered her open mouth with her hands in shock. Chloe was speechless. Worry quickly grew on Beca's face as she saw the shocked look in Chloe.

'Whoa...' Fat Amy said awkwardly as she slowly stood up from behind the grand piano.

Beca then gasped as she saw and heard Fat Amy, and she too covered her mouth with her hands in shock and panic.

'Jesus you two, I told you to get a room, I didn't realise you took it so literally!'. Fat Amy joked, trying to relieve some of the awkward tension in the room.

'Fuck' was all Beca muttered, as her head was still spinning and rushing with thoughts.

Chloe's eyes were darting back and forth between Beca and Fat Amy as she tried to think of something to say.

'Erm, guys, are you gonna say something? This is Aca-awkward!' Fat Amy continued.

Both Chloe and Beca still couldn't get any words out.

'So you two are like... together?' Fat Amy asked curiously.

Silence remained, which confirmed Fat Amy's question.

'Come on guys, you're Beca and Chloe, together you're Bloe, and everyone loves a good Bloe.  
I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about!' Fat Amy declared.

'Please don't' Beca pleaded, finally managing to get some words out.

'Hey, I'm a great keeper of secrets, I'm like a safe, that locks, click sound* with a key, and the key is stashed up my bum'. Fat Amy joked.

This at least got both Beca and Chloe half smiling, with some kind of relief.

'Yeah, please, you can't tell anyone' Chloe begged, her eyes still wide with worry.

'You got it Aca-bitches!' Fat Amy replied as she gestured zipping her fingers across her lips.

'And just so you know, i'm totally cool with the whole gay thing' Fat Amy whispered speaking out the side of her mouth, shifting her eyes about. 'Yeah, like, I had this friend at school who was totally gay and she was heaps cool' She said, slightly patronisingly. 'Any ways, you two are great together!' She exclaimed excitedly.

'I've got a million questions, but seeing as you two both look like you've seen a ghost, I'll wait'.  
'Now, come on let's go see that film, you know what Hitler will say if we're late' Fat Amy joked.

Beca and Chloe glared at each other awkwardly and sheepishly followed behind Fat Amy, out of the rehearsal room and headed out to the cinema.

XxXxXxXxXx

All the Bella's were now at the movies, each with their large drinks and popcorn, shuffling down the rows of seats.  
Beca and Chloe were both very quiet and were both still trying to come to terms with what had just happened, trying to let it sink in.

'Here!' Aubrey yelled, directing all the girls into their seats.

'I'll let you two love-birds sit next to each other' Fat Amy joked teasingly.

Beca's eyes darted to Fat Amy, as she frowned and stared angrily at her.

'God, it was a joke!' Fat Amy declared.

The other Bella's all completely oblivious to the joke and the real meaning behind it, as they sat down in their seats. Beca and Chloe sat down in their seats next to each other.

Lily and Cynthia-Rose sat either side of them.

Beca sat there, sulking, with her arms crossed, frowning, as she was still annoyed that she had to be there, watching a film she didn't want to see, and also still annoyed that she had just been caught out by Fat Amy.

The film started, and all the Bella's stared at the screen excitedly.

Chloe noticed Beca's mood, and whispered into her ear 'You seem so tense, do you need a back rub?'.

'No!' Beca huffed as she folded her arms even more and continued frowning.

'At least try and look like you're having fun.' Chloe whispered.

'You're making it obvious that something's wrong' she continued.

'I don't care.' Beca whispered back angrily.

'Beca, it's gonna be OK, she won't tell anyone.' Chloe whispered back, reassuring Beca.

Beca just stared straight ahead at the screen, ignoring Chloe.

Chloe leant back in her chair further, feeling helpless that she couldn't shake Beca from her bad mood.

She then smiled, as she slowly began to run her hand down Beca's thigh.

Beca's eyes struck open wide. 'Chloe!' She huffed, trying to be quiet.  
Chloe ignored her, and continued smiling and rubbing her hand slowly up and down her thigh.

Beca began squirming in her seat, nudging Cynthia-Rose's elbow beside her.  
'Shh' Cynthia-Rose hushed to Beca.  
'Sorry' Beca whispered back.

Chloe's smile grew bigger, as she saw the fuss it was causing in Beca.

She moved her hand up higher, to the top of her thighs, and moved it across to Beca's crotch.  
Beca gasped as she tried to stay as quiet and as still as possible, her heart was now racing, and she grew a lump in her throat.

Chloe began to rub her fingers up against Beca's crotch, all the while looking straight ahead and smiling, pretending her focus was on the movie.

Beca's arms then uncrossed and she clung her hands to the arm rests either side of her, holding on with tension.

'Just relax' Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.  
This had no effect on Beca, and only made her more aroused.

Beca was breathing heavily, and staring straight ahead, now trying to focus her attention on the movie, but being so utterly distracted and so very aroused by Chloe. Her mind was racing. 'Is this really happening?' She thought to herself, 'Am I dreaming?' 'What if we get caught... again!' she thought to herself.

Beca's legs began to tremble as Chloe continued to rub her fingers up against Beca's crotch.

Chloe teased Beca with her fingers, and then pressed up hard against her jeans. Beca pushed back into her seat from the contact and breathed heavily, trying to remain quiet.

Chloe then began to slid her hand inside of Beca' jeans, and underneath her panties.

Chloe started rubbing her fingers up against Beca's clit, Beca's head pushed back in the seat as she trying to disguise her heavy breathing.

The red head, still looking forward and smiling, swirled her fingers gently circling Beca's clit until she could feel her fingers becoming wet.

Beca's eyes were now closed as she tried to focus on her breathing.

Chloe quickly peered either side of her to make sure no one was watching, all the girls still firmly focused on the screen.

Chloe then sped her finger motion up inside of Beca, making Beca become even wetter.

'Chloe' Whispered Fat Amy, leaning forward and talking down the aisle.

Chloe jumped in her seat, startled, quickly pulling her hand out of Beca's panties.

'Could you pass the popcorn' Fat Amy whispered.

Chloe breathed out in relief, 'Yeah sure' she replied, grabbing the popcorn from her chair holder and passing it down the row.

Chloe waited a moment, breathing deeply in her chair. Beca was sat there like a rabbit in the headlights as she tried to calm her nerves.

Chloe then scanned across the aisle again, to make sure the coast was clear, and gently slid her hand back into Beca's panties.

Beca protested 'No, no, no' she whispered to Chloe.

Chloe ignored Beca's request.

She continued where she left off, this time she slid two fingers up into Beca's core.

Beca jolted in her seat from the contact. Beca was now extremely wet, and Chloe's fingers glided in and out of Beca's core. Beca, again clung onto the arms of her chair.

Chloe tried to make as little movement with her arm as possible, and let her fingers, inside of Beca, do the work. She curled them up and back and forth inside of Beca.

Beca continued to breathe heavily. The redhead sped up the motion inside of Beca, thrusting her fingers in and out, each time going deeper and deeper inside of her.

Beca was now biting her lip as she tried to keep herself from moaning, this only built more frustration inside of her, all she wanted to do was scream and beg Chloe to do it harder, but she couldn't.

Chloe continued to smile and look straight ahead at the screen, occasionally glancing at Beca to see her reactions.

Chloe knew Beca was close, she could feel her core tightening around her fingers. Chloe sped up the pace further, thrusting her fingers faster in and out of her core, she then used her thumb to swirl in circular motions around Beca's clit.

This sent Beca into overdrive she could barely control her breathing and she was squirming in her seat, her hands tightly clenched holding onto the arms of the chair, digging her nails in as she could feel herself coming undone.

With several more thrusts from Chloe, Beca let out a small moan, which drew the attention of Cynthia-Rose sat beside her.

'You ok?' Cynthia-Rose said.

'Yeah, fine, just need to pee' Beca whispered, trying to control her breathing.

Chloe slowly pulled her fingers out from Beca's jeans and Beca jumped up out of her seat and clambered past the Bella's, making her way out of the cinema and into the toilets.

xXxXxXxXx

Beca got to the empty toilets, scanning the row of empty cubicles, and sat up on the side next to the sinks. She dangled her legs off the edge, looking to the floor as she tried to catch her breath. She was in shock as to what had just happened, and how easily they could have been caught.

Beca brought her hands up to cover her face and let out a deep relieving breath, she rubbed her forehead with both hands and then placed them back either side of her onto the marble surface. She let out another sigh of relief.

A few moments passed of Beca trying to calm her self down, when the toilet door opened. She immediately looked up to see who it was. It was Chloe, standing there smiling.

'Hey' Chloe said with a grin on her face.

'Hey' Beca replied sheepishly.

'Chlo, what were you thinking? You can't do that! … We already got caught once today...that wasn't cool' Beca barked angrily.

'That wasn't cool? So you're telling me you didn't enjoy that?' Chloe asked flirtatiously.

'No... not no I didn't enjoy that, I mean, yes I did... but... I didn't enjoy nearly getting caught!' Beca replied stumbling on her words.

'Well, we didn't get caught... so who cares?' Chloe replied confidently as she began to walk towards Beca.

Chloe stood in front of Beca, putting both her hands either side of Beca's knees, which were dangling off the edge of the marble surface, and leaned forward, with a flirtatious grin on her face. She leaned in and kissed Beca on the lips.

'You looked bored and angry so I was just trying to help' Chloe continued with a flirtatious smile.

'Yeah, well thanks, just add panic attack to the list... You have no idea how scary that was back there'. Beca snapped back angrily. Lifting herself up off the side and barging past Chloe towards the toilet exit door.

Chloe's face then turned sad as she realised how annoyed Beca was.

'Beca wait!' She exclaimed. 'Please Beca, I love you, don't leave like this, I'm sorry!' Chloe pleaded.

Beca stopped in her tracks, facing the door, she closed her eyes and breathed out deeply, one thing she couldn't bare was Chloe pulling at her heart strings. She took another deep breath and turned around to face Chloe.

'Its OK' she said forgivingly. 'I love you too, I'm just so afraid right now of getting caught, I didn't mean to take it out on you'. She continued.

'Well maybe it's time we do get caught' Chloe replied.

'What do you mean?' Beca asked puzzled.

'Like what if... we told them?' Chloe asked softly.

'Told them?!' Beca shrieked. 'Are you serious? Aubrey would freak, there'd be no more Bella's, no more NCCA'S, no more anything!' Beca shrieked. 'Plus, I don't know if I'm ready for that.'

'OK, so we don't tell them right now, but what if we hold off just a few more weeks, until the NCCA's are over, and then we just... tell them. Then we don't have to hide it any more, and that way nothing will be weird.' Chloe said.

'A few more weeks, OK, a few more weeks, that sounds good, but we have to be extra careful from now on, no more stuff in public, I mean it, that was too close for comfort!' Beca replied.

'OK, deal.' Chloe replied, smiling as she winked.

'Although...' Chloe continued flirtatiously.

'All this tension has got me kind of horny' Chloe said seductively as she slowly walked towards Beca, who was still standing by the door.

Chloe stood right in front of Beca, and stretched her hand to reach the door lock, twisting it closed. Chloe then slowly pushed Beca back against the door, Beca gulped.

'We're in private now' Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

All the tension in Beca began to bubble up again, and she immediately thrust her lips to Chloe's, grabbing Chloe's head with both her hands, and kissing Chloe passionately.

She then threw Chloe back against the wall adjacent to the door. Chloe gasped as her body slammed back against the wall. The two of them locked in a passionate kiss, both swirling their tongues around each others, both moving their hands up and down each other's bodies.

Both of them at this point were so riled up, they were breathing fast and heavy.

Beca quickly put her hands inside of Chloe's jeans and inside of her panties and thrust two fingers into Chloe's core with force.

Chloe gasped and her jaw dropped open, a dirty grin then grew on her face as she smiled with excitement.

Chloe was especially horny whenever they had angry or rough sex, she enjoyed the angst in Beca.

Beca continued thrusting her fingers hard into Chloe's core, with each thrust Chloe jolted up against the wall. With each thrust, she let out a moan. 'Uuuhh, uuuh, uuuuh' she continued, her mouth wide open, and her eyes now closed shut from the pleasure.

'I almost forgot how hard you like it' Beca whispered into Chloe's ear.

'Please Beca' Chloe breathed back, her eyes still closed shut.  
'Mmmm fuck me' she moaned.

Beca continued to ride her fingers inside of Chloe, all the while she had a fierce look on her face. Beca let out all of her frustration on Chloe, thrusting her fingers deep inside of her.

'Oh fuckk Beca' Chloe moaned as her body banged up against the wall from Beca's force.  
Beca continued to look sternly at Chloe, as she focused on fucking her hard.

Beca then moved her other hand inside of Chloe's panties, and began massaging her clit along with thrusting her fingers inside of her core.

Chloe was now dripping wet, and Beca could feel her fingers sliding in and out with ease.

Beca then knelt down on the floor and brought her head to Chloe's crotch, continuing to thrust her fingers inside of her. She used her spare hand to pull down Chloe's jeans and panties to her ankles, and leant her head in to Chloe's core. She then slid her tongue onto Chloe's clit and began circling with her tongue.

'Oh my godddd' Chloe moaned, gasping for air, as she rolled her head backwards.

Beca was now circling her tongue around Chloe's clit whilst thrusting three fingers inside of Chloe's core, Chloe was now trembling and bucking her hips back and forth against the wall.

Beca sped up the pace inside of her, and began shaking her head from side to side, making her tongue move rapidly against Chloe's clit.

'Shit, Shit, Shit!' Chloe moaned, taking a big breath in.

Beca thrust her fingers harder and harder inside of Chloe.  
Chloe was gasping with each thud against the wall.  
'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck' Chloe moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head.

'Oh shit Beca, i'm cumming' She squealed helplessly.

Beca's tongue was now licking erratically at Chloe's clit, and her fingers sliding in and out faster.

'Uuuuhhhhh' Chloe moaned loudly as she came undone, panting heavily up against the wall.

Beca looked up at Chloe to see her, her eyes still closed as she panted trying to catch her breath.

Beca slowly pulled her head away from Chloe's core, and gently slid her fingers out from inside of her.

Beca stood up to face Chloe, and softly kissed her on her lips.

'Holy shit Beca, that was insane' Chloe breathed, still panting.

Beca smirked and smiled with her devilish eyes. 'Glad you enjoyed' she said as she winked.

'Mmmmm enjoyed is not the word' Chloe murmured as she continued to catch her breath.

Beca smiled widely, 'Come on we should go back in there, they'll wonder where we are.'

'OK' Chloe panted. 'We'll tell them you were sick, we have been a while after all'. She continued.

'Yeah, OK, lets go' Beca replied, as she gave one final kiss on Chloe's lips.

xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

A/N: The arrow necklace happened in real life. Search 'Arrow Necklace Anna Brittany' in google images, for Anna and Brittany's matching necklaces that they bought for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, apologies for the delay in writing, I suffered a wave of writers block, but now I'm inspired again and keen to keep writing.  
To: Guest (31st July) Thanks for the prompt, this was actually on my list of sex scenarios, so I'm glad you mentioned this!  
So because of the delay I have treated you guys to not 1, not 2, but 3 sex scenes in this chapter. Enjoy! :) 

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Semi-finals  
**

It's the night of the semi-finals and all the Bella's are standing backstage, microphones in hand, waiting to go on stage. They all watch on as the Footnotes perform, and are slightly overwhelmed at how good they are.  
Aubrey has one final pep talk with all the Bella's, and they stride on stage.

They start performing and are half way through their first song, when Beca notices the lead singer of the Footnotes teasing her from the side of the stage. This makes Beca angry and she decides to start improvising over the song, singing bulletproof, which gets a stern look from Aubrey.

The rest of the Bella's look at each and try to continue without too much distraction. By the end of their set, Aubrey storms off the stage, yelling at Beca. 'Beca were you trying to mess us up?' She yells.  
'What? Are you kidding? Did you not notice everyone was practically dropping off through our set?' Beca bit back.

'It's not your decision to make' Aubrey replies furiously.

Beca then asks around to see what the other Bella's made of it. 'Fat Amy?' She asks.

'Yeah, it was cool... buuuut it did catch us a little by surprise I guess' She replied sheepishly.

'Yeah, ALOT by surprise' Aubrey barked back.

'Well, if this is what I get for trying' Beca replied upset and stormed off.

Chloe looked upset as she watched Beca run off, she quickly ran off after her yelling 'Beca wait!'.

Beca was now out of the building and walking briskly across the road, towards the nearest bus stop.  
There was no way she wanted to get a lift back in the van with any of them.  
Beca reached the bus stop and sat on the bench, still furious.

Chloe finally spotted her across the road, and ran over yelling 'Beca'.

Beca was so mad, she didn't want to see or speak to anyone, not even Chloe.  
She sat there with her arms folded, staring forward sternly.

Chloe got to Beca, and stood in front of her placing her hands on both her cheeks.  
Beca quickly brushed them away, 'Chloe don't, I don't need your help. I wish I never joined this stupid group.'

'Beca, don't say that! This group is the best thing that ever happened to me, because I met you!' Chloe said softly, with tears in her eyes.

'Yeah well I don't need this group, all I did was try to help and no one can see it! I don't know why I bother!' Beca replied hurt.

'You do help Beca, you make us Aca-awesome.' Chloe replied sweetly, with a smile.  
'Beca please I love you, don't be angry, I couldn't do this without you' Chloe continued.

Beca was slowly calming down at this point and looked at Chloe, seeing her big blue eyes full of tears, she just couldn't resist her and finally managed to crack a smile.

'Chloe, I love you too, I just wish Aubrey wasn't such a nightmare.' Beca replied.

'I know, me too, please can we just forget about tonight, and see if we get into the finals.' Chloe said calmly.

Chloe's phone then buzzes with a text, 'It's Aubrey' Chloe shrieks, quickly opening the message.  
' _WE DIDN'T GET INTO THE FINALS, TELL BECA THANKS!'_ Aubrey texts.

'What did she say?' Beca asks.

'We didn't get through to the finals'. Chloe replies, consciously leaving off the last remark.

'Great, now Aubrey will hate me even more!' Beca said rolling her eyes.

'Come on, let's just go back to your dorm, and forget about tonight' Chloe said softly, grabbing Beca's hand.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Later on in the week, all the Bella's are doing their own thing, all trying to get over their disappointment of not qualifying for the finals. Aubrey is hard at work, working out at the gym, when all of a sudden, she gets a phone call, informing her that the Footnotes have been disqualified and that they are now in the final. Aubrey shrieks with excitement and quickly texts all the Bella's informing them.

Later that evening, they all attend Aubrey's emergency meeting at the rehearsal hall. All the girls are gathered apart from Beca.  
Chloe strides in 'I text Beca.' she said nodding.  
'You did what?' Aubrey shrieked.  
'She makes us better'. Chloe said.  
'That's not an opinion for you to have Chloe' Aubrey says angrily.  
'Why because it's not yours?' Chloe asks frowning. 'You're not always right you know', she continues.  
'We will win without her' Aubrey replies.

The Bella's continue to fight and demand that they need Beca. They all begin screaming at each other and pushing each other around. At this moment, Beca walks into the room, and all the Bella's turn to see her and immediately freeze mid fight.

'This is a Bella's rehearsal' Aubrey yells.

'I know, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, what I did was a really dick move, and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys and I definitely shouldn't have left. I let you guys down, and I'm really sorry... And, Aubrey, if you would have me, I want back in' Beca replies remorsefully.

The room is tense and silent, Aubrey raising her eyebrows, and standing up right, still not accepting Beca's apology.  
Beca takes the silence as a no and begins to walk out the door, grabbing and sliding a chair along with her. The surrounding Bella's nudge Aubrey and whisper for her to say something to Beca.

'Wait!' Aubrey finally yells.

'Thank you, that would have been embarrassing' Beca replies as she released the chair.

'Beca, I know that I've been hard on you, ok?' I know that I have been hard on everyone here, but I am my fathers daughter, and he always said, if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags.' Aubrey says emotionally, tears welling up.

The Bella's then all gather round on chairs in a circle, and start revealing a bit more about themselves to each other, trying to bond and open up more. At the end of their stories, Aubrey stands up asking 'Beca, what do we do?'.

XxxXxXxXxXx

They then all head outdoors to a private open space on campus.  
'OK, lets remix this business' Beca declares. 'Aubrey, would you pick a song for us please'.  
'Bruno Mars, Just the way you are' Aubrey replies.  
'OK, umm Chloe are you ok to take the lead?' Beca asks.  
'Yeah'. Chloe nods, whilst smiling at Beca.  
They being singing and humming and harmonizing beautifully with each other.

Beca then looks at Chloe whilst smiling, nodding for her to start her part.  
Chloe nods back and begins singing softly 'Ooh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining'. All the while Beca and Chloe's eyes are transfixed on each others.  
'Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday'. Chloe sings directly at Beca, whilst smiling.

Beca then joins in, 'Uh uh uh, I was thinking about her, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be, in my eyes it was only just a dream'. Beca sings, whilst staring into Chloe's eyes, both of them gleaming at each other, knowing they are both singing to one another.

All the Bella's continue singing and harmonizing with each other, all of them completely oblivious to Beca and Chloe's love fest happening around them.

When the song is over, they all look at each other with glee, so happy with how it sounded.  
They all hug and cheer.

Beca and Chloe were still reeling from their passionate singing to each other, Chloe continued to stare flirtatiously at Beca, whilst the remaining Bella's all hugged and cheered.

All Chloe wanted to do was grab Beca and kiss her, but she couldn't. They both had to wait until they were in private, which made the tension in them build even more.

'Ok Bella's, so we have one final rehearsal until the final's tomorrow evening, lets meet 8am sharp!' Aubrey shrieked excitedly.

All the Bella's headed back to their dorms, to get an early night before their final rehearsal.

Beca and Chloe stayed behind. Once the Bella's had all gone, Chloe grabbed Beca's hands, pulling her forward into her, and stared directly into her eyes.  
'That was amazing' she smiled widely, with her eyes sparkling.

'I know!' Beca said smiling.

'I meant every word, every word was about you' Chloe continued.

Beca smiled and Chloe leant in to kiss Beca on the lips.  
The two of them began kissing passionately, Chloe giving out all of her lust.

Beca was immediately turned on by Chloe's passion and lust.  
Beca began to push Chloe backwards towards a bench and thrust her downwards so she was sitting.

Chloe's eyes were sparkling as she felt the rush inside of her, and anticipation bubbling.

Beca then lent down onto her knees and quickly pulled down Chloe's jeans and panties to her thighs, Beca immediately thrust her head in between Chloe's now parted legs and began licking over Chloe's core.  
Chloe let out a gasp, the rush and risk of being outdoors, turned Chloe on even more.

Beca wanted this to be quick as she didn't want to get caught, and knew she had to get to work fast.

She thrust her tongue into Chloe's core, which made Chloe gasp again. She began swirling her tongue around inside of Chloe's core. Chloe was becoming wet already.

Beca then repositioned Chloe from her sitting upright position and moved her body sideways so she was now laying horizontal across the bench, draping her legs over each side of the bench so her core was exposed. Beca sat on the end of the bench facing Chloe, with her legs also dangling each side.

Beca lent forward, so her mouth was at Chloe's core, she then continued to swirl her tongue in circles over Chloe's clit.

Chloe was now in a much more comfortable position, her head resting on the bench, and her red hair sprawled out hanging over the edge of the bench.

Chloe closed her eyes as she could feel the tension building even more so inside of her as Beca continued to tease her, Beca now ferociously thrusting her tongue in and out of Chloe's core.

Chloe pressed her lips together trying to hold in any noises that she could feel trying to escape her mouth.

Beca could now feel Chloe getting wetter, as she made sudden and unexpected movements with her tongue inside of Chloe.  
This threw Chloe off any kind of rhythm and made her unaware of what was coming next, with each sporadic movement, Chloe gasped as Beca hit all the right spots.

Chloe couldn't keep her noises in any more and begun to feel loose and relaxed, she started to moan softly as Beca continued.

'Ohh yes Beca, mmmmm' she moaned as she threw her head forward to look at Beca.

Beca looked up as she continued swirling her tongue inside of Chloe, both now staring into each others eyes.  
Chloe's eyes were flirtatious and sparkling, Beca's eyes were devilish and full of lust.

As Beca changed her motion again, Chloe's head quickly flung back, her back arched and hair draping backwards over the edge of the bench.

'Awww fuckkk!' Chloe gasped as exhaled air, with her heart racing fast.

Beca could feel how wet Chloe was and knew she was close, she then entered two fingers inside Chloe's core and began thrusting them back and forth quickly.

Chloe's legs were squirming and she could barely lay still, her whole body was wriggling and bucking up and down.

'Omg Beca yes, don't stop' Chloe yelled.

Beca still focused, trying to hold Chloe's body down and thrusting her tongue even further inside of Chloe, along with riding her fingers in and out of her quickly.

'Shit Beca, this is it, omg, I'm coming' Chloe squealed as she gasped for air, her chest rising up and down and eyes closed shut.

Beca began sucking at Chloe's clit and thrust her fingers in and out even harder, this tipped Chloe over the edge as she screamed out 'OMG, FUCK, FUCK, YES!' moaning loudly.

Beca then smiled as she watched Chloe come undone, and slowly pulled her fingers out from inside of Chloe.

She then licked inside Chloe's core several more times, which made Chloe jolt.

Chloe was led there, her head resting on the bench, and her eyes still closed as she tried to catch her breath.

Beca was now sitting upright and staring at Chloe as she watched her glowing in her high.

Chloe finally sat up right, and stared into Beca's eyes, Chloe pulled Beca's head close to hers and began to kiss Beca passionately.

'Mmmm Beca, I love you so much' Chloe whispered in between kissing.

'I love you more' Beca replied softly. Both of them smiling at each other.

They then both lay down side by side on the bench, snuggled up to each other, staring up at the stars in the dark sky.

Both led staring up in silence, gathering their thoughts as they cosied up to each other, 'Beca you're the best thing that's ever happened to me' Chloe said softly and sweetly turning her head to face Beca, who was engaged staring up at the stars.

Beca then slowly turned to face Chloe 'You are my world Chloe, you have no idea how much you mean to me' Beca replied as she planted a kiss on Chloe's lips.

Chloe was left beaming and smiling at Beca, as Beca turned her head away and continued to look up at the stars.

Chloe gave Beca a big squeeze and cuddled into her, 'I could stay like this with you forever' Chloe said as she nuzzled her head into Beca's neck and resting her head on Beca's shoulders.

The two of them lay there for another hour, until they felt they were too cold and tired, and then retired to Beca's dorm to get some sleep before the rehearsal the following morning.

XxXxXxXxXx

The following morning, Beca awoke to a very excited and playful Chloe on top of her. Beca yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes open.

Chloe continued bouncing on top of her like a puppy 'wake up, wake up its the finals today!' Chloe squealed excitedly.  
Beca, was not much of a morning person, but couldn't help but laugh at this crazy cute red-head jumping on top of her, not to mention a little aroused as Chloe jumped about in her bra and panties.

'ok, ok, I'm awake, I'm awake' Beca replied laughing. 'Now get off me you weirdo' Beca continued giggling.

'Uh! I'm not a weirdo' Chloe retorted, throwing a pillow in Beca's face.

'You really are' Beca replied with a cheeky smirk.

'Ahh I'm so excited!' Chloe squealed.

'Really?' Beca asked sarcastically, continuing to smirk.

'Yep and theres nothing you can do to ruin it, mrs "I'm too cool for acapella"'. Chloe replied playfully.

'Hmm, there is a way you could help me get more excited' Beca said flirtatiously, and smirking.

'Oh really?' Chloe asked teasingly, raising one eyebrow.

'And what would that be?' Chloe continued, as she lent forward, her breasts pushed together seeping out of her bra.

'I think you know' Beca replied, staring at Chloe's breasts.

'Mmm, well we'll see if I can get you excited then.' Chloe teased playfully, as she ripped the covers off of Beca, revealing Beca laying bare in her underwear.

Chloe straddled herself on top of Beca and began kissing along her stomach.

'Mmmm' Beca moaned.

'Is this helping?' Chloe asked looking up at Beca whilst giggling.

'Yep' Beca replied, smiling.

Chloe continued to kiss and lick up and down Beca's toned stomach, she then ran her hands slowly up and down Beca's waist and torso, which made Beca's eyes roll backwards into her head.

Beca then regained focus and continued staring at Chloe as she kissed and licked across her stomach.

Just watching Chloe be so tender, with her red hair sprawled across her shoulders gave Beca butterflies. As she stared at Chloe, her mind wandered slightly, thinking how she couldn't quite believe that she had managed to score such a hot girlfriend, who was just as mad about her as well. Beca then realised her thoughts drifting and regained focus, this time staring at Chloe's huge breasts that were pushed together in her sexy bra with her cleavage seeping out.

This turned Beca on a lot to say the least, and with Chloe's continuous teasing, Beca let out a moan.

'Mmm Chloe, fuck me' she begged.

Chloe rapidly and vigorously tugged down Beca's jeans and panties to her ankles and then placed her mouth up against Beca's core.

She pressed her lips gently over Beca's clit and began to slowly slide her tongue inside of Beca. She motioned her tongue round in circles over Beca's clit,  
Beca let out another moan 'Mmmmm' she hummed as she threw her head back deep into the pillow.

Chloe stretched her arms forward, whilst keeping her head and mouth to Beca's core, and gently began massaging Beca's breasts through her bra.

All Beca could see was Chloe's red hair and her head bobbing back and forth as she gauged her tongue in and out of her.

Chloe then came up for air, lifting her head up slightly and look directly at Beca, with her big lustful blue eyes.  
Chloe smiled at Beca flirtatiously and then delve straight back into her core, swirling her tongue against Beca's now throbbing clit.

'Oh fuck!' Beca moaned as she dug her nails into the bed and clung onto the bed sheets.

Chloe continued to work her magic, focusing all of her energy on making Beca become even wetter.

Chloe began to laugh slightly, with her mouth pressed against Beca's clit, as she could feel Beca's legs trembling and her body squirming around on the bed.

Chloe continued to smile as she felt Beca's body jolt and shake, knowing Beca was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Beca gasped and moaned with her eyes closed shut, still clenching the bed sheets with her hands, her head rolling from side to side on the pillow as she tried to control her breathing.

Chloe then gently curled two fingers up inside of Beca's core, Beca gasped and moaned 'Uhhh Chloe!' as she released the bedsheets from her grasp and placed her hands to cover her eyes.  
She exhaled heavily and began panting rapidly.

Chloe then began to prise herself up from her laying position, keeping her fingers inside of Beca, she was now in an upright position on her knees, and she motioned for Beca to join her kneeling on the bed.  
They were both now on their knees facing each other, Chloe still with her fingers thrusting inside of Beca's core, the two began kissing. Beca trying hard to control her breathing as the pleasure ripped through her body.

Chloe brought her lips to Beca's ear and whispered 'Ride me'.

Chloe kept her fingers still and firm inside of Beca as Beca began to bounce up and down on top of Chloe's fingers. The two of them with their lustful eyes transfixed on each others, Beca continued to hover up and down.

She swayed her hips in circular motions whilst thrusting up and down on Chloe's fingers.

Chloe then used her thumb to stimulate Beca's clit, moving it round and round in motions.

Beca flung her head back gasping 'Uhhh fuck!'.

Chloe could feel how wet Beca was, and knew she was close.

'Ride me faster, I wonna see you cum' Chloe whispered softly into Beca's ear.

Beca bit at her bottom lip as Chloe's words made her tingle inside. She begun bouncing and thrusting up and down even harder, riding on Chloe's fingers.  
She was now gasping for air as she let out a constant wave of moans. 'Oooh, Uhhh, Fuuuck, Fuuck, Fuuck!' she moaned.

Chloe could feel Beca's core tightening around her fingers, she then gave Beca a helping hand, and vigorously thrust her fingers quickly in and out of her, bringing Beca closer to her climax.

Beca still continued to ride Chloe's fingers, but was it Chloe's vigorous motion, thrusting her fingers quickly in and out that pushed her over the edge.

'Omg, fuck Chloe, i'm cumming, i'm cumming' Beca screamed, with her mouth wide open and eyes rolled back.

Chloe continued with her thrusting for a few more moments, when she felt Beca's whole body become undone.

'Holy shit!' Beca gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Chloe smiled, and slowly pulled her fingers out from inside Beca. Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca on the lips. 'I love you' Chloe whispered into Beca's ears.

'Mmm, baby I love you too' Beca replied, still gasping for air.

Once Beca's breathing slowed down she then threw Chloe onto her back on the bed and pounced on top of her, straddling her.

She immediately thrust two fingers into Chloe's core, Chloe gasped at the contact.

Chloe then noticed the time on the alarm clock beside her. 'Shit, Beca, have you seen the time? We are going to be late for rehearsal!' Chloe shrieked.

'What?' Beca yelled. 'No! I was just getting started with you!' Beca moaned.

'I know! But shit, you'll have to finish me later, we've got to go!' Chloe replied anxiously.

Beca, now annoyed, quickly delve into her bedside draw, and secretly pulled out a very small and discrete remote control vibrator. She grabbed Chloe and pulled her in for a kiss, quickly thrusting her fingers into Chloe's core one last time. Unbeknown to Chloe, Beca had placed the small vibrator inside of her.

'Beca, we can't, we have to go!' Chloe said as she pulled Beca's hands out of her. 'I'm sorry babe, I want to, but not now' Chloe said softly as she kissed Beca on the cheek.

'OK' Beca replied, smirking, happy that she had successfully planted the vibrator without suspicion.

The two of them got dressed and headed to rehearsal.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Once they arrived at rehearsals, Aubrey was first to begin the pep talk. 'Ok Bella's, so this is our last chance to rehearse before the finals tonight, so lets make it Aca-awesome!' Aubrey yelled excitedly.

All the bella's jumped up out of their seats cheering, and straight away began practicing their routine.

After rehearsing the same routine 5 times in a row, the Bella's were starting to get tired, Beca was losing focus and they were all out of breath.

Beca couldn't bare to do it one more time, and was losing interest fast. She then remembered the vibrator she had placed in Chloe, and decided it was now time to have some fun. She was planning to have some fun with it after the rehearsals, but she just couldn't wait any longer.

Beca pulled out the remote from her pocket and turned the vibrator gently to its lowest setting.

Chloe at this point was standing up, sipping from her water bottle whilst chatting to Aubrey, when she felt the vibrations inside of her. Her eyes sprung open wide in shock and her face turned bright red as she felt something inside her vibrating.

'Are you ok?' Aubrey asks concerned to Chloe.

'Yeah fine, just a little hot and dizzy!' Chloe said still in shock, but trying to hold it together.

Beca was sniggering to herself, Chloe turned to Beca and whilst frowning mouthed 'WTF?' to Beca.

Beca then turned the vibrator to level 2, which made Chloe gasp, she quickly tried to hide this by taking another sip from her water bottle.

Chloe was so embarrassed, all she wanted to do was put her hands down her trousers and get it out, but she couldn't do that, not in front of everyone, there was no where to hide!

'OK Bella's, I think we are all a little tired, so lets all take 5 minutes to sit down on the chairs and discuss what we can do to improve our set!' Aubrey declared.

Chloe took this opportunity to take a seat, sitting at the back row, trying to keep out of sight.  
Beca too joined Chloe on the back row, but sat at the far end.

Aubrey started the discussion. 'So Bella's, what could we do differently?' she asks.

No one replies, they all stare blankly at each other.

'OK, Chloe, maybe you could give us your opinion?' Aubrey asked.

Beca quickly flicked the level even higher, up to 3. Chloe was now trembling with nerves and trying her hardest not to be distracted, but it was no use, the vibrations inside of her were now so strong she could not help but feel aroused.

'Ummmm' Chloe hummed as she thought of something, _anything_ , to say.

Beca then changed the setting to random, which gave out different waves of vibrations.  
Chloe gasped and grabbed onto the chair in front of her in shock.

All the while, Beca was sniggering to herself, as she watched Chloe stumble over her words as she tried to not make her pleasure known.

'I, ummm, I think it's perfect!' Chloe quickly squealed, trying to get her words out without being noticed.

'OK, and anyone else?' Aubrey continued. Chloe sat back in her chair, relieved the attention was no longer on her.

Chloe closed her eyes as she felt the vibrations inside of her pulse in waves, she couldn't decide whether to enjoy them or be on edge, either way she knew she was becoming wet very quickly.

Beca continued to giggle and stare at Chloe, who was biting her lip, trying her hardest not to release any noise.

'Beca, what about you?' Aubrey quickly snapped.

Beca quickly turned to face Aubrey, 'Um, yeah I think we could do with one more practice' Beca replied.

Chloe was now squirming in her seat, 'Mmmmm' she let out as she could feel herself becoming loose, all the Bella's turned round to face Chloe, who was now wide eyed from her overly loud moan.

'I agree!' Chloe quickly replied, nodding her head, trying to deflect attention.

Beca continued to snigger, Chloe then turned to Beca and whispered 'I'm going to kill you'.

Beca continued smiling and whispered back 'No you're not, you love it!'.

Beca then pressed the remote to level 4, Chloe jolted in her seat, grabbing onto the seat in front of her and throwing her head back.

'Ok, shall we start again? Chloe could you take the lead and show them how it's done' Aubrey asked.

Chloe hesitantly got up out of her seat and made her way to the front, she hit the music on and began the routine, all the Bella's watched on as Chloe seemed noticeably stressed.

Chloe danced along to the music, showing the girls the routine, but her movements were very jerky and unbalanced.  
The girls looked at one another as they noticed Chloe was all over the place.

'Um Chloe, is everything ok? You seem a little tense?!' Aubrey asked, concerned.

'Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous for the finals' Chloe replied, trying to brush it off.

'Ok well Chloe you better get it together, the finals are tonight!' Aubrey barked back.

Beca led back in her chair smirking.

Chloe continued dancing to the routine, when she let out 'Oooh'. Luckily for her it was disguised underneath the music, but her eyes shifted around to make sure no one had noticed.

Chloe finished her routine and said 'OK that's it! Now I really need to pee!' as she rushed off to the toilets.

Beca followed behind her, 'Yeah me too actually' Beca said.

The two of them got outside of the rehearsal hall and Chloe turned to Beca yelling 'Are you mad?! What the hell are you doing to me?'

Beca giggled, 'Sorry, I just wanted to have my fun with you, we didn't get a chance this morning!'

'Everyone thinks I'm a complete weirdo now, did you see me in there?!' Chloe yelled.

'You actually hid it pretty well!' Beca replied smirking.

'Yeah well it's a good job! That was so embarrassing, I didn't know what was happening!' Chloe continued.

Beca couldn't help but laugh.

'Stop laughing!' Chloe demanded, but she too couldn't help but let out a smile.

'Ok, ok, I'm sorry, but it was pretty funny' Beca continued.

'Yeah, well now I'm all worked up and horny, can you please just hurry up and finish me!' Chloe pleaded.

'Oh so now you like it?' Beca replied sarcastically raising one eyebrow.

'I never said I didn't like it, just hurry up and finish me, please, I'm dying here!' Chloe demanded.

Beca pushed Chloe up against the wall in the corridor that they were standing in, and flicked the remote onto level 5, Beca fiercely pulled Chloe's lips to hers and the two passionately kissed.

'Mmmmm' Chloe let out, 'Fuck Beca, that thing is amazing!' Chloe moaned.

'I know, it's good ay?' Beca replied.

'Mmm hmmmm' Chloe continued to moan.

Beca then flicked the remote to random, which gave out powerful and sporadic waves and pulses.

Chloe moaned 'Ohh fuckkk, that feels sooo good!'

'Mmm, you like that?' Beca teased as she whispered into Chloe's ear.

'Yesssss! Oh fuck, Beca don't stop, don't stop, put it higher!' Chloe begged.

Chloe was now so wet and knew she was close.

Beca flicked the switch to max on the remote, it was so powerful and vibrating so much that Beca could now hear the buzzing sound coming from Chloe's panties.

Chloe bucked back and forth against the wall, with Beca continually kissing her passionately on her lips and up and down her neck.  
Chloe's eyes were closed, as her head rest back up against the wall, her whole body squirming against it as she felt the pleasure in her building.

Beca whispered into Chloe's ear 'Mmm, come for me baby' which sent Chloe into over drive, feeling Beca pressed against her ear and whispering dirty to her, made Chloe moan 'Mmmmmm!'.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm cumming Beca' Chloe moaned.

'Yes baby, come for me' Beca continued whispering into her ear.

'Uuuuuhhhhhh!' Chloe let out an almighty gasp, followed by many short and sharp breaths as her heart beated out of her chest.

'Holy shit Beca...' Chloe gasped, trying to catch her breath.

'Good isn't it?' Beca replied smirking.

'AMAZING!...' is all Chloe could manage to say as she gasped for air.

Beca reached inside Chloe jeans and panties and pulled out the vibrator within her, 'We'll be using this again then!' she joked, as she hid it in her coat pocket.

'Now let's go win that final!' Beca demanded as she dragged Chloe by her arm, leading her back into the rehearsal hall.

xXxXxXxXxXx 

* * *

A/N: Final chapter for this story coming very soon, I will then continue with my Bechloe interpretation of Pitch Perfect 2!  
(Also I am considering writing a Moulin Rouge & Pitch Perfect crossover, where Chloe plays Satine the courtesan and Beca is Christian the penniless writer. Let me know your thoughts if you think this is a good idea, or if you have seen this done before?)


End file.
